Oretachi no Taiga ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai!
by Daughter of Vayu
Summary: "Our Taiga Can't Be This Cute!" Somehow, Kagami Taiga managed to get the attention of the student council president and become the member of Teikou Academy Host Club. So now, Kagami had to deal with the craziness of the Host Club members, including the one and only; Aomine Daiki who kept his blood boil and his face blushing. Gom x Kagami, eventual AoKaga. Rate T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : What the hell am I writing? This is New Year's Eve, and I'm sitting in front of my laptop writing fanfiction instead of going out. See how dedicated I am? XD And this is the promised story. I've decided to write this one with the encouragement of my dear reviewers and friends. Hope this one is up to your taste.**

**This one is GoM x Kagami and AoKaga (eventually maybe), means yaoi!**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing and make no profit. The title is taken from "Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai", but this one has nothing to do with it. I just like the title.**

**Please read and review~ But no flames, okay? I'm an author with sensitive soul... And Happy New Year for you guys~**

* * *

**Oretachi no Taiga ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai!**

**(Our Taiga Can't Be This Cute!)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Kagamicchi~!"

"Kagami-kun."

"Bakagami!"

"Kagami."

"Kaga-chin…"

"Taiga."

Kagami Taiga's ears perked up as he heard six different voices and at least six different variations of his name as he entered the student council's room. He sighed as sat in front of him; there were at least six different colors of heads which all turned at his direction. From left to right, there were Kise Ryouta, Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, and Akashi Seijuuro. All six of them were the member of student council as well as a club known to be Teikou Academy Host Club.

And why such club existed, Kagami had no idea. So far he knew, the Teikou Academy was the most prestigious school in Japan, where the high class people went to educate themselves. And somehow, in this massively exclusive environment, stood something called "Teikou Academy Host Club." No one knew why such club existed, and yet, no one ever questioning Akashi's decision before.

"Why do you need a host club in a high school?"

And Kagami Taiga had asked the question, right at Akashi's face. So, Akashi snapped his fingers and soon, five different colors of heads appeared in front of Kagami.

"Kagami Taiga, you will join Teikou Academy Host Club. And my words are absolute."

And that was the story why Kagami Taiga stood there, in the middle of student council's office as well as host club room. The room was very spacious with ridiculous amounts of sofas and settees. The sun ray peered through the huge French windows which connected to the balcony with smooth white curtains. And Kagami thought what a waste of money since you could make curtains with much cheaper costs and still the same quality. Don't get him wrong, Kagami Taiga was coming from a wealthy family, but, he still never used to extravagant life since he spent all his childhood living a normal life with his mother before his rich father came around after the death of his dear mother.

And now, Kagami Taiga was the part of host club.

"Kagamicchi~ You're let-ssu!" The blond boy Kise hugged Kagami like he usually did. "Midorimacchi really mean to me when you're not around-ssu…"

"O-Oi… Kise… let go a bit…" Kagami tried to peel Kise off, but as usual, his actions were worthless since Kise attached to him like bubble gum to hair. "If you don't let me go, I can't prepare the cake for the clients!"

At the word "cake", Murasakibara's eyes were getting wider and soon, he also attached himself to Kagami like an oversized cat.

"I want Kaga-chin cake~ It's always taste good~" Murasakibara said.

Midorima sighed. This was always happened. He'd seen this coming, and yet, there wasn't much he could do to stop them. He glanced towards Akashi who smirked at Kagami's effort to get loose.

"Atsushi, Ryouta, stop that. You make it harder for Taiga to open the cake. Aren't you guys wanted to taste it?" Akashi asked calmly. Quickly, Murasakibara and Kise let Kagami go and threw hopeful eyes at him. Kagami sighed.

"Kagami-kun, let me help you," Kuroko said as he suddenly appeared next to Kagami.

"What cake today, Bakagami?" Aomine asked as he circled his arms around Kagami's shoulder and tried to peek into the box in Kagami's hands.

"Tatin tart…" Kagami said.

"Hooh… And would it taste as sweet as you?" Aomine asked as he licked Kagami's face.

"Ahomine! Stop licking people!" Kagami shouted as he tried to rub his cheek.

"Please, stop that, Aomine-kun." Kuroko said it calmly, but all the people could see some murderous aura around him. Midorima quickly took control of the situation.

"Alright, stop playing around. Kuroko, helped Kagami to prepare the tart," Midorima said. Akashi followed Kagami and Kuroko while the others helped Midorima to prepare for the clients which were the female populations of Teikou Academy.

* * *

The flowery sensations… The sounds of the girls talking… Luxurious atmosphere of the room… One could swear they could see the sparkling light and flowers all over the student council room. In one side of the room, on the puffy dark red sofa; sat awkwardly a tall dark-red haired boy, surrounded by the fair amount of girls. No, this wasn't a student council meeting. This was the daily host club activity, as the hosts would entertain the girls with their charms.

"Nee, nee, Kagami-kun, are you the one who bake this tart?" one of the girls, the one with curly hair, asked as she took another bite of the tatin tart.

"Uuh… yes," Kagami answered.

"This is so good!"

"It's even better than my chef's cooking!"

The girls were squealing delightfully, asking Kagami how to make the tart while Kagami tried to explain it, awkwardly. He was never really good at speaking though, especially with girls since he never used to speak in polite speech. But the girls kept saying that it was really cute when Kagami added an awkward "desu" or "dasai" when he spoke. Akashi told him it was his selling point, whatever it meant.

And also, there was another one.

"Huaaa! Kagamicchi! Murasakibaracchi ate my tart~!" From the other side of the room, Kagami could hear Kise called for him.

"Uhmm… Excuse me, please!" Kagami said as he left his spot for awhile. The girls followed Kagami's movement and watched excitedly. Kagami arrived at Kise's table and watched Murasakibara still eating Kise's tart.

And once again, Kise hugged Kagami tightly as the taller boy tried to calm Kise down. The girls went crazy at this (and it seemed like Kagami didn't even notice). After that, Kagami scolded Murasakibara like a mother scolded a child. Murasakibara pouted at this, but Kagami sighed as he patted Murasakibara's head softly and gave him another plate of tart to make him smile. The girls were squealing at this.

After the works with Kise and Murasakibara had settled, Kagami returned to his seat.

"Ah… I-I'm sorry about the ruckus…" Kagami said with slightly blushing face. "Do you want another slice? I'll cut it up for you."

Carefully, Kagami cut up another tart (he made so much for this occasion) and served it on plates. He winced for a bit as he accidentally cut his finger. It was only a small cut, but the girls were panicked at this (weird rich people) and Kagami tried to calm them. That was when Kuroko appeared with bandage.

"Please be careful when handling the knife, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said softly as he applied the bandage to the cut. "We don't want to see Kagami-kun getting hurt, okay?" After he done, Kuroko kissed the bandaged finger softly.

And at this, the girls also went crazy (what's wrong with these girls? Kagami thought).

"Oi, oi, Bakagami… Can you also serve me another plate?" Aomine appeared out of nowhere and once again circled his hands around Kagami's shoulder. His face was so close to Kagami's. "It does taste good, don't you agree?" The last part was directed to the girls and they nodded eagerly, obviously waiting for the next scene. Usually at this part, Kagami would show his tsundere-ness.

"You should get it yourself, Ahomine!" Kagami said.

"Hmmm… I think I want something sweeter," Aomine said as he leaned to Kagami's face. "Like you~" He gave Kagami a lick on the face which made some of the girls fainted with massive nosebleed and content smiles on their face. The others were trying to hold themselves.

"Stop licking people, you dumb Ahomine!" Kagami yelled as he tried to push Aomine off. The darker boy smirked widely and blew air to Kagami's ear and made him shivered before a dark figure looming behind them.

"Stop doing that, will you?!" Midorima Shintarou yelled at Kagami and Aomine. "You two always caused too many fatalities! If you kept doing that, the club will be banned because it costs human lives."

"Ah… I'm sorry, Midorima…" Kagami mumbled as he looked down. Suddenly, Midorima felt really guilty at the crestfallen look on Kagami's face. He sighed as he pulled out something from his pocket and handed it to Kagami.

"Today Leo's lucky item is lion phone strap. Here, I brought this for you," Midorima said as he gave Kagami a small phone strap. Kagami looked at the phone strap and smiled at Midorima.

"Thank you, Midorima…!"

Instantly, Midorima's face burst up in bright red color before he turned around and went to the other side of the room, far from Kagami while the girls giggling at Midorima's tsundere attitude.

Meanwhile, a little bit far away from Kagami's side, sat Akashi with a VIP guest. It was known that Akashi always had his own space with only one client at the time (some people never understood why he could have a client in the first place). His client today, was a brunette with a lady like nature, calm and composed. They were enjoying coffee and Kagami's tatin tart while talking to each other.

"It's quite noisy out there…" the lady said as she took a small bite of the tart.

"Ah, it's probably our Taiga," said Akashi calmly. "I'm sorry if it's bothering you."

"Oh, a new member?"

"Yes. This tart actually, is Taiga's homemade cooking."

"Oh, my! I didn't realize. I thought this was made by your personal chef!" the lady's face turned slightly red.

"He is quite a cook, really. Let me introduced you," Akashi held out his hand as he escorted the lady to Kagami's side. The tall dark-red head was talking with the girls and Kuroko who had also joined him in his table. They were all laughing at something that Kagami said before they realized that Akashi had joined them. "Taiga, this is Shinohara Kyoko-san, the daughter of the CEO of Shinohara Group. Shinohara-san, this is Kagami Taiga."

Kagami awkwardly stood up and bowed to the lady. The lady smiled slightly at Kagami. Akashi walked up to the taller red head and cupped Kagami's face before he whispered softly to Kagami's ear.

"The lady was complementing your tatin tart, Taiga~"

At this, Kagami's face was blushing and he smiled brightly and one could swear that suddenly the room was lit up with sparkling light like it was Christmas. All the attentions in the room was directed to Kagami.

"Thank you very much, Shinohara-san."

The sincere angelic smile then melted the hearts of all the occupants in the room. That smile was very dangerous. Some of the girls were fainted of the cuteness while the rest trying to hold themselves from tackling the boy and kidnapped him.

Kagami's angelic nature was the other charm point of his. And somehow, he got all the host club members wrapped around his fingers without realizing it.

Because, Kagami was too oblivious for his own good.

* * *

**A/N : Done! Please review? *puppy dog eyes***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Aaaannddd... This is the second chapter of Oretai (I decided to call it that because "Oretachi no Taiga ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai!" is to bothersome to write)! So enjoy this~**

**Ah, I might not be able to write anything fast since I'm in the middle of my exams (college sucks) and I have another fanfiction to update, so yeah~ Busy busy busy~ XD Sorry for bad grammar.**

* * *

**Oretachi no Taiga ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai!**

**(Our Taiga Can't Be This Cute!)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Our Taiga and His Ponytail**

* * *

"Kagami-kun? It's morning already!" Kuroko knocked at Kagami's dorm room's door to wake him up. The teal haired boy waited for awhile until he heard the mechanical click of the lock. Kagami appeared with his messy bed head. If Kuroko's bed head was amazing, Kagami's bed head was ridiculous. Kuroko chuckled and patted Kagami's head. "What is it, Kagami-kun? You couldn't sleep last night?"

Kagami mumbled something, but Kuroko couldn't get what he was saying.

"Kagami-kun, I don't understand if you don't speak clearly," said Kuroko.

"That Ahomine bastard sent me some weird pictures…"

"Huh?" Kuroko asked. "Can I see it, Kagami-kun?" there was poisonous taste in his tone, and Kagami knew it was better to give Kuroko his cell phone. Kuroko flipped open the phone and browsed through Kagami's e-mail inbox when he saw Aomine's e-mail from last night. Kuroko frowned at the pictures that Aomine sent. Most of them were the pictures of girls wearing almost nothing but bikini that was two sizes too small for them in provocative pose. Some wore nothing but their hands to cover certain area.

"Kagami-kun, if you bothered with it, why don't you just erase it?" asked Kuroko.

"B-Because if I want to erase it, I have to see it… And I don't want to see it! I mean… Girls are supposed to wear clothes right? My mom always told me that it's not good to look at this kind of pictures…" Kagami said hastily.

"Kagami-kun, are you saying you never see porn?"

"Hm? My mom told me you can't watch porn before you turn 21."

"And you followed her advice?"

Kagami nodded. His expression didn't change. Kuroko didn't know what to say about this. Even he himself had read one of porn magazine he found laying around in his house (he didn't know who it was belong to though). And Kagami… Kagami never read it once in his life? He couldn't even delete the lewd pictures in his cell phone because he didn't want to see it when he pushed the delete buttons! Kuroko was wondering how Kagami's mother raised her son to be such a pure angel.

"Let me delete it for you," Kuroko said.

"Thanks, Kuroko," Kagami smiled as he patted Kuroko's back. Kuroko's usual pale face flushed pink at Kagami's smile. In his mind, Kuroko cursed Aomine to send those pictures to Kagami. Just what kind of game that ganguro playing with Kagami?

* * *

"Well, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked the question as he found Aomine was sitting on their usual table for breakfast. Aomine turned his head to Kuroko with his not-so-innocent look which seemed out of place on his face.

"Huh?"

"What kind of game are you playing with Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Kagami was still busy to order his breakfast.

"I don't understand, Tetsu," Aomine said casually.

Kuroko sighed.

"Stop it, Aomine-kun. You're a grown man, stop pulling on Kagami-kun's ponytail like a seven years old!"

"Huh? He doesn't have ponytail."

"And you're not seven anymore. You keep annoy him; he would never like you back. You pulled his ponytail too hard, you might hurt him and make him hates you."

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!" Aomine yelled.

"Like who, Ahomine?" Kagami suddenly appeared behind them. Aomine turned his head at Kagami's direction before he stood up and left the table. Kuroko only sighed. Maybe he was wrong about Aomine being seven years old. Maybe he was four or five. "What's got his panties in a twist?"

"Nothing, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said calmly. "Let's just enjoy the breakfast, okay?"

Kuroko showed Kagami's phone that he already deleted all the e-mails from Aomine. Kagami grunted about perverted ganguro and his shitty attitude while Kuroko only listened to him. Five minutes later, Kise came and joined them, followed by Midorima and Murasakibara. Akashi didn't showed up, so they guess he already got his breakfast in his room.

The bell chimed, indicating the first period would start. Hastily, they got up and went to their respective classes.

* * *

"Today snack is Kagamicchi's homemade crab salad sandwich!" Kise said brightly. "And also, this fruit tart with cardamom cream-ssu~!" Kise showed the already sliced rectangular tart to the ladies and bite sized crab salad sandwich. He girls squealed in delight at the sight of the tart and complimenting how beautiful it looked. Kagami was slightly blushed at the compliments.

"This is so good, Kagami-kun!" one of the girls that sat across Kagami said as she took a bite of the sandwich. Kagami mumbled his thanks and sipped his Earl Grey to hide his blushing face.

"Nee, where you learn to cook, Kagami-kun?" asked the other girl who took a small bite of the tart.

"Hm? I learnt it from my mother. She loved cooking, and I always watched her cook and helped her a lot," Kagami said as he smiled softly. "That was when I found that cooking is fun!"

"But don't you have a chef for cooking the meals?" Kagami raised his eyebrows at this question. Ah, yes, these rich girls probably had different life-style from his before his mother's death. He never used with those lavished life.

"Well, before my father comes around, I used to live modestly with my mother. After she died, my father take care of me and that's the first time I tasted a meal made by a professional chef. It was so good!" Kagami explained. "But then again, I love cooking and I think it's a part of my mother legacy. I'm glad that you like the tart and sandwich. I made it with my mother's recipe…"

At Kagami's smile, the girls were flushed hearing those sincere words and Kagami's bright smile. Without Kagami's know, Kuroko, Aomine, and Kise were eavesdropping Kagami's explanation, while their clients only stared confused. So… That was the story behind Kagami's cooking! Surely Kagami really loved his mother.

"Ah… So our dear Taiga is actually a mama's boy~" Aomine said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Stop it, Aomine-kun. There's nothing wrong about being mama's boy. Beside, don't you dare tainting Kagami-kun's pure mind with your devil wisdom," Kuroko said sharply. "Kagami-kun was traumatized enough with those inappropriate pictures you sent him."

"Huh? What inappropriate pictures, Kurokocchi?" Kise asked munching on the sandwich.

"Aomine-kun sent some lewd pictures from his porn collections to Kagami-kun. The boy was too afraid to delete it because he had to see the pictures before he pressed delete button."

"Huh~?"

"Kagami-kun never touched porn before," said Kuroko calmly.

"Never?"

"Never."

"Like never ever?"

"Never ever. Remembered how he kept blushing during P.E when he saw the girls wearing shorts?"

"Ah… Now that you mention it…" Kise had come to understanding. "But it means… Aominecchi! How dare you taint our angel's pure soul with your evil way of life! You should be punished for that-ssu!"

"O-oi! It was just a joke—!" Aomine tried to defend himself.

"You're evil, Aominecchi!" Kise yelled. "Apologize!"

Kuroko only watched with amused look on his face as Kise started to hit Aomine and Aomine tried to protect himself while yelling at Kise to stop. Kagami turned from his seat to see what the commotion was. He was puzzled because usually Kise and Aomine always going along just fine. Before he stood up, Midorima had come to stop them.

"Is something happened between them?" Kagami asked worriedly at Murasakibara who just showed up and trapped him in his usual bear hug.

"Probably just Mine-chin being stupid~" Murasakibara said. "Nee, Kaga-chin~ You smell good today…"

"Huh? W-well… I did change my shampoo to the one with strawberry scent…" said Kagami.

"Smell sweet… Want to eat Kaga-chin~"

The girls already squealing at the sight of fan service in front of them. Murasakibara started to lick Kagami's ear which made him shivered. Seriously, what the hell was wrong with this damned club and their licking habit? Was this some kind of disease? Germs? Had Aomine's licking germs transmitted to Murasakibara through air or something?!

"Atsushi, stop it," Akashi said. "Daiki, Ryouta, cut it out! The ladies are here for relaxation. If you want to fight do it outside."

Kagami sighed as Murasakibara stopped his licking, but he was still hugging Kagami. Aomine and Kise quickly composed themselves as Midorima lectured them about respect or something. Kagami diverted his attention from the scent and started to entertain the girls with the simple way to prepare a crab salad sandwich.

* * *

"Oi, Bakagami, come over here for a second!" Aomine called when the girls already left. Kagami put away the last plate before he came over to Aomine. The tanned boy was doing something behind his table in student council room.

"What is it Ahomine? You dropped something?" Kagami asked.

Suddenly, a glossy paper of magazine was shoved in front of his face. It took Kagami a moment before he realized what kind of magazine it was. Kagami's face turned a nice shade of red. Almost as red as his hair. Kagami tried to push the magazine away and turned his gaze, but Aomine smirked at Kagami's expression and forced him.

"Stop it, Ahomine!" Kagami yelled.

"No way! I think it's time to educate you about this kind of things!" Aomine was laughing maniacally.

"No!" Kagami tried to push Aomine away, and yet, the navy blue haired boy didn't budge, with still open gravure idol photo book in his hands. "I SAID STOP!" Kagami pushed harder until Aomine stumbled back down. "What the hell is wrong with you?! I hate you, y-you… You horrible demon, idiot AHOmine!"

With those words, Kagami stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Aomine hadn't move. He was still a bit shocked, really. He usually teased Kagami, but the boy was never got this violent with him. Kagami really did pushed him sometimes when Aomine started doing something inappropriate (but it never got too far though), but it never made him fell down like this before. And remembering Kagami's expression when he said the last sentence… Aomine could see disappointment, anger... tears…

And suddenly he felt guilty.

He threw the photo book across the room until it slammed the wall. It seemed like he went too far this time. Kuroko and Kise had warned him about pushing Kagami's button. He knew the boy never read porn before, and he respected his mother's advice (like Kuroko explained). Aomine knew it was ridiculous, but Kagami respected his mother so much. It was only a joke at first, but Aomine really liked it when Kagami became flustered.

Aomine sighed.

Maybe Kuroko was right. This time, he pulled Kagami's ponytail too hard.

* * *

"What's your problem, Daiki?" Akashi asked calmly when he found Aomine was sat in the dormitory's lobby. The tanned boy seemed depressed, with his head bowed down as he sat on the couch in the corner of the room. Aomine looked up at the red-haired student council president, considering if he should just tell him what he had done. But apparently Akashi would kill him on the spot with the most painful method known to the human being.

"Nothing," Aomine mumbled.

"Well, we all know that's a lie, Daiki," Akashi stated calmly. "And I know what you mean anyway. Tomorrow, I want you to be in the student council office before the club."

"Huh?"

"They need to know what you've done."

That night, Aomine couldn't sleep.

* * *

"So, you forced porn to Taiga even though he told you to stop?" the calm in Akashi's voice made Aomine shivered through the bone. It was afternoon after school. Kagami told the rest of the club to go ahead while he went to the Home Echonomics kitchen to make a new snack for today. Kise, Kuroko, Akashi, Midorima, and Murasakibara now sat in front of Aomine who suddenly felt like a culprit of horrendous crime.

"It was just a joke, okay? I never knew he would be this upset!" Aomine said defending himself. "It was just a stupid joke. It's that baka's fault crying over something like that."

"He was crying?" Akashi asked with raised eyebrows.

_Crap! Now he only pours oil into the fire. Akashi will kill him slowly and painfully!_

"Akashi-kun, please let me kill Aomine-kun very slowly…" Kuroko had stood from his seat with a crazy murderous aura around him. Aomine gulped. Sure, Kuroko could be scarier than Akashi when he snapped!

"Aominecchi! How dare you…!"

"Mine-chin is mean~"

"Oha-Asa said, today's the worst day for Virgo, Aomine."

"No one's allowed to make Taiga cry… Not even you, Daiki…" Akashi stood from his seat. "Prepare yourself."

* * *

Later that night, Aomine showed up in Kagami's room with always no life force remained. Kagami was surprised though and ready to throw Aomine out of his room, but he changed his mind when suddenly Aomine bowed his head.

"I'm sorry," Aomine said. Kagami was lost at his words. It was really a rare sight to see Aomine bowed his head and apologized, and to tell the truth, Kagami was still slightly angry at the tanned navy blue haired boy in front him. But he couldn't help it.

"Wait… Can you repeat that? I need to get my cell phone to record this rare sight…" Kagami said as he rummaging through his pocket.

"Don't be so full of yourself, Bakagami!" Aomine yelled. His face was slightly blushed, but he was glad it was almost invisible with his dark complexion. He looked up at Kagami and relieved as the red head boy smiled at him brightly.

"I… I want to say sorry to… what I said yesterday…" Kagami said. He tried to avoid Aomine's gaze when his face was red of embarrassment. "I-I mean… you are indeed an aho and all that… but… I don't hate you…" Kagami mumbled and his face became redder. "B-But that doesn't mean I like you either!" Kagami added quickly.

Aomine was dumb struck at the display of adorableness in front of him. He just looked at Kagami's face, waiting for the slightly shorter boy turned his gaze towards Aomine navy blue orbs and let dark-red orbs met the navy one. Kagami blushed harder (if it was possible considering his redness right now would put Akashi's hair to shame). Aomine smirked at this.

"Damn, Bakagami… If you kept looking adorable like this, I can't help but wanting to ravish you~" Aomine said as he cupped Kagami's face and brought it closer and closer until Kagami's embarrassment-meter hit the highest point.

"GO DIE YOU FUCKING STUPID HORRIBLE GANGURO-DEMON!"

With that, Aomine was sent flying out of Kagami's room. Aomine chuckled as he stood up. Ah~ Really… there was nothing more fun than pulling Kagami's ponytail around!

* * *

**A/N : Aaah~ Done! Please tell me what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : This is the third chapter of Oretai! I'd like to say thank you for those who had been put this story on their favorite list and follow this story... And for those who had review, thank you very much~ I'm sorry if I messed up in this chapter since it's hard to write a humor while also writing for my drama/angst fic "Of Fate and Miracle" (if you have time, please check it out~)... Both of these stories were too different, I wonder how can I write them both at the same time~ But, don't worry! I'll do my best.**

**Sorry for my grammar. it's bad, I know.**

* * *

**Oretachi no Taiga ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai!**

**(Our Taiga Can't Be This Cute!)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Our Taiga and a Weird Senpai**

* * *

"Kagami, it's time for your next client," Midorima came up to Kagami's spot with a clip board in his hand. The girls sighed in disappointment. Lately, Kagami started to get popular, especially among the third-year girls and second-year students. Kagami too, starting to enjoy this, since he could cook different snacks almost every day and had people who would gladly commented on his cooking.

"Oh… Yeah… Just let me clean the plates up first," said Kagami as he gathered the plates and tea cups.

From the other side of the room, Akashi supervised everything. He had finished for today, so he got nothing better to do than revising the student council's budget. Midorima's lucky items selling was sky-rocketed for these past few days and the girls really loved "Rollig-pencil : Special Edition for Girls". Not bad. Murasakibara also didn't have much problem, though the way he was tending to his clients always a bit weird and almost absurd. Kise's charms never failed him, since he always got the highest booking number because of his approachable and friendly nature. Kuroko was always steady, and it seemed like he had a few regular costumer. Aomine ranked second with his 'I'm-sexy-and-I-know-it' attitude and bad-boy vibe. Girls always loved sexy arrogant bastard with exotic skin. Especially when Aomine would always approached Kagami and teased him (to the point of almost called a sexual harassment) and the girls would gone wild.

He was satisfied though. Today wasn't that bad.

"Kagami-kun always cook for the snack, isn't he?" one of Kise's client asked the blond man. "It was always taste so good."

"Isn't it~?" Kise said proudly as if he was the one who got compliment. He turned his head to Kagami's seat and surprised to see Kagami's new client.

Actually, there was nothing weird about a guy being a client in their host club, and this guy definitely wasn't the first guy costumer. But, it was definitely Kagami's first guy client. Kise chuckled as he saw a surprised look on Kagami's face as he now came face to face with the client. Kagami's face was slightly flustered at something the other male said. The guy spread his arms, and to Kise's surprise, Kagami gave him a hug.

"EEEEEH?!"

All the eyes turned to Kise now, including Kagami and the mysterious client who still had his arm around Kagami's waist.

"Something's wrong, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"T-that guy… He hugged Kagamicchi…!" Kise said as he pointed at the taller guy.

"And what's wrong with that?" Kuroko asked. "It's Kiyoshi-senpai," Kuroko mumbled. He glared at the hand that was still around Kagami's waist.

"He should've kept his hand to himself," Aomine had joined them as they threw death glares towards the one and only Kiyoshi Teppei. They watched after Kagami returned his attention to the tall, sandy haired second-year student. Aomine bit into his tiramisu in anger.

"You shouldn't eat it like that," Kuroko remarked as he looked at Aomine who still ate his tiramisu cake messily. "You're going to stain the couch."

"I don't care," Aomine said as he put another spoonful of tiramisu.

"And just what on earth are you guys doing?" the cold tone of Midorima made the three hosts turned and faced the fury of the green haired male. Kise looked up at Midorima with a guilty smile on his face.

"Uhm… N-nothing?" he offered an answer.

"Well, then stop doing nothing, and do your job!" Midorima grumbled.

Kuroko and Aomine quickly left to their designated side while Kise turned to his clients. The girls were chatted happily with him, even though Kise kept throwing a suspicious look at Kagami's table while the red head was still talking and chatting happily with the tall second-year student. Kise didn't like it. Not even for a bit.

"I never knew I'd see Kiyoshi-san around here," one of the girls said when she noticed where Kise's mind actually was.

"You know him?" Kise asked.

"Well, of course. He was quite popular among the second year, but not really since he took a leave for a few months. It was the first time I've seen him, though. Seemed like he's back," the girl said. "Awww… He looks cute with Kagami-kun, doesn't he?"

Kise only mumbled his answer.

"Do they know each other?" Kise asked.

"Hm? Not sure… Maybe, maybe not. I'm not that close to Kiyoshi-san," the girl said. "Why the sudden interest, Kise-kun?"

"Oh, nothing… Just wondering though…" Kise quickly masked up his awkwardness by talking about things, flirted a bit to distract the girls from their curious look. From the corner of his eyes though, he kept watching Kagami and Kiyoshi Teppei.

* * *

"And so, who's Kiyoshi Teppei actually?" Kise asked when the club members (minus Kagami) were gathered after all the clients went out. Kagami had left with Kiyoshi, and that was the gesture which piqued Kise's interest. Was this guy someone special?

"He's the heir of a famous candy company in Asia, and his grandfather was the Deputy Prime Minister of Japan before he retired about five years ago and focusing on developing their candy company," Midorima explained. "And Kiyoshi-senpai is the vice-captain of our basketball team."

"Midorimacchi sure know a lot-ssu~" Kise said happily. "Then, what's his relation to Kagamicchi?"

"That's what you want to know?!" Midorima asked. He sighed as he adjusted his glasses. "As far as I know? Nothing. They family hardly came in contact, since Kagami's father's company has vast influence in America and Europe, it isn't that well-known in Asia or Japan for some reason."

Kise thought about it for awhile. But then again, why did they seem so close? The girls said Kiyoshi had to take a leave from school for a few months… At that time, Kiyoshi would probably still a first-year and Kagami hadn't come to this school yet (and so was Kise and the rest). Maybe they met up somewhere and became… lovers?

"Noooo~!" Kise suddenly yelled. His Kagamicchi! His cute Kagamicchi~!

"Oi, oi, Kise, what the hell make you so worked up?" Aomine asked.

"Aren't you feel jealous, Aominecchi? What if… What if Kagamicchi is Kiyoshi-senpai's boyfriend?!" Kise bawled his eyes out.

Akashi and Midorima sighed. Why did they club members could be this idiot? Akashi rubbed his forehead at Kise's rambling and Aomine's shout while he turned to Midorima, ignoring the rest of the noisy people.

"Shintarou, I want you to find anything about them. I don't care if it is rumor, gossip, find out what's going on between Taiga and Kiyoshi," Akashi said calmly. "And tell them to get out of here right now. Ask Momoi to help you gather the information."

"Sure," Midorima said.

Akashi had move. It was so rare really to see the great Akashi joined in to meddle with such an insignificant problem, but everyone in the club had agreed; that everything that was Kagami Taiga-related, it was never a petty thing.

Even if it just the matter of what color of socks Kagami wore today.

* * *

"Hey, Taiga, I've been wondering…" Kiyoshi Teppei mumbled as they reached the end of the corridor. "Why do I have a bad feeling suddenly?"

"Hm?" Kagami looked up at the slightly taller man.

Kiyoshi shook his head.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he leaned down and gave a small peck on Kagami's cheek which made the red-head boy blushing madly.

"S-S-Stop doing that! People might see…!"

"Ahaha… you really haven't changed."

Kiyoshi waved at Kagami as he headed down to the dorm. He felt the cold ran down his spine.

Indeed, he had a bad feeling!

* * *

"He comes again…" Kise whispered to Aomine and Kuroko who were also peeking beside him. "Why he has to come every day?" Kise asked. "I won't let him monopolizing Kagamicchi by himself-ssu!"

It was the third day already, and Kiyoshi kept coming to the host club. Kise kept getting restless, and so were Aomine and Kuroko. Akashi, Midorima, and Murasakibara still acted as if Kiyoshi was just a normal client, though they still kept an eye on Kiyoshi in case he crossed the line between host and client. So far, everything went good. Murasakibara kept pacing around Kagami's seat until the red head felt uncomfortable and gave him snack to distract him.

"Quite strange people you have here," Kiyoshi said as he laughed when Murasakibara came back asked for more sweets.

"I guess… Well, I'm pretty much get used to it after some times," Kagami said as he pulled out another pack Murasakibara's favorite snack. "No, I told you don't open it like that!" Kagami scolded Murasakibara. He sighed as he opened the snack properly and handed it to the big guy.

"You look like a mother," Kiyoshi mused. "I can't help but think how cute it is…" He took a sip from his tea cup. "I always knew you're going to be a perfect bride, Taiga."

Kagami's face was blushing at the… compliment? Well, he wasn't sure. First thing first, he wasn't a girl! Hell, he was a 190cm guy, well-built and all that. He frowned while trying to hide his blush from Kiyoshi who was still watching him with his usual innocent smile.

"I'm not a girl!" Kagami said.

"I know, I know… But still—"

"I'm not a girl!"

Kiyoshi chuckled when he watched Kagami's reaction. The red head was sure always amusing. He smiled. Suddenly, he felt at least six murderous auras surrounded him. Kiyoshi gulped as he looked around. The club room was already empty and he was the last client, and now, he was surrounded by six colors of heads and six pairs of different eye colors. Murasakibara still munching on his snack and threw a hateful glare at Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi gulped again, but he still maintained his innocent smile.

"Kiyoshi Teppei. Who are you?" Akashi walked forward and bent down until his chin rested on Kagami's shoulder and looked straightly into Kiyoshi's eyes. "I know everything about you, and yet, I still don't know your relationship with Taiga."

"You seemed very friendly with him," Aomine stepped forward and put his hand on Kagami's other shoulder.

"You keep coming here-ssu…" Kise added as he sat beside Kagami on the armrest of Kagami's chair.

"My network information and Momoi combined never failed before," Midorima came forward and stood behind Kagami with his hand on the red-head's hair.

"So who are you?" Kuroko asked as he positioned himself on the other armrest of Kagami's chair.

Murasakibara didn't say anything, but he had attached himself by hugging Kagami's waist while he sat on the floor and munching his snack. Kagami blushed as the member of host club started to getting closer with him and invading his personal space. Especially if he could feel Akashi's soft breathing on his neck. What's with this position?! Kagami looked up at Kiyoshi who was laughing heartily at the display in front of him.

"Taiga sure has found some nice friends here," Kiyoshi said.

Aomine turned to Kagami.

"Seriously, Bakagmi, who is this guy? What's his relationship to you?" the tanned boy asked.

"Well, he's my—"

"I'm Taiga's fiancé! Nice to meet you!" Kiyoshi said with a bright smile.

…

…

…

…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?!" All the host club members (including Akashi) exclaimed.

"D-DON'T GIVE PEOPLE THE WRONG IDEA, IDIOT!" Kagami was blushing as he smacked Kiyoshi's head.

"Eh? Isn't that true? You told me you want to be my bride when you grown up…" Kiyoshi said as he rubbed his head. "You still cute… Just like that time!"

"That was eleven years ago, Idiot! I was five!" Kagami said. Somehow his clarification brought the host club members back from their half-dead state.

Kagami took a deep breath before he explained that Kiyoshi Teppei was his childhood friend before he moved to United States with his mother. People couldn't see the relation between the Kagami family and Kiyoshi family because when they were friends, Kagami didn't even know his father was rich.

"I'm back after my rehabilitation because of injury, and I found out that Taiga comes to this school and I wanted to see him. It's been a long time since the last time I met Taiga, and I can't believe he joined this club. So I came to check it out," Kiyoshi said. "But it seemed like he has found some good friends here…" Kiyoshi said as he smiled. "Isn't that great, Taiga? Though I'm slightly jealous since I'm your fiancé…"

"You are not! Shut up about that!" Kagami yelled. He stood up (and successfully freed himself from the host club members who was still attached to him) and cleaned up all the tea cups and plates that had been used. "Let me remind you, I am NOT your fiancé, okay? That's just a stupid talk, okay? Just because we saw a wedding in a church, and you always look so cool back then… Not that I'm saying you're not cool now… I-I mean…" Kagami couldn't continue when he realized what he was saying. The tall red-head blushed madly before he made a hasty retreat to the back room.

They watched Kagami in amusement. They couldn't help but think how cute Kagami Taiga with those blushing face and his sudden awkward move. They cleared things out, settling after they knew that Kiyoshi Teppei was only Kagami's childhood friend, NOT his fiancé. The host club members started to warm up to Kiyoshi when they started to exchange story about Kagami. Kiyoshi even showed them Kagami's childhood photos from his cell phone, and all the members were cooing at how cute he was back then.

Kagami yelled at them and told Kiyoshi to shut up, but they still continued their story time, ignoring Kagami's rant in the back ground. After they finished, Kiyoshi got up and prepared to go to the gym since he still had basketball practice. Kise, Kuroko, and Aomine kindly followed him to the door.

"That was a lot of fun, Kiyoshi-senpai," Kuroko said.

"You can come anytime you want-ssu!" Kise said as he patted the taller boy's shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Before you go, I have one question," Aomine said. "Kagami said he only consider you as his childhood friend. But do you think he was more than that to you?"

"Hm? I don't get it, Aomine-kun. What do you mean?" Kiyoshi asked casually.

"Do you think of him more than a childhood friend?" Aomine asked boldly.

Kiyoshi was musing for awhile before he threw his signature innocent smile.

"Hm… Who knows?"

* * *

**A/N : Done! So, tell me what do you think~ Please review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : The fourth chapter! Thank you very much for the review... I'm sorry if I haven't answered some of them... I'll make sure to reply it soon~ And this one is heavy with Aokaga... so I really enjoy writing it. If you have some idea or any story suggestion for this fic, don't hesitated to drop a review or telling me via PM. I really need some ideas right now~**

**And I know, grammar is not my best friend...**

**On with the story~!**

* * *

**Oretachi no Taiga ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai!**

**(Our Taiga Can't Be This Cute!)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Our Taiga and the Fact that Aomine Did It… Again**

* * *

Midorima Shintarou woke up in the morning. Checking his usual Oha-Asa, calling a certain shop to delivery his lucky item for today in half an hour, took a quick shower and prepared for today. It was usual really. He kept listening to Oha-Asa for the other guys' horoscope, and he stopped when he heard the Leo's fortune for today.

"_Oh, it's bad today for Leo! You better play it quietly and avoid doing anything stupid! Ah, it will be better if you avoid a Virgo~! Lucky item for Leo… a pair of glasses!"_

Midorima's ears perked at this. He called the shop and asked for a pair of glasses for normal eyesight before he continued his morning routine. A knock on his dorm room's door indicating that his orders had came. He opened, and thanked the courier, gave him generous tip and looked at his lucky item, satisfied. He checked the glasses. It was a normal looking one, with full, thick dark frame. Midorima was satisfied that the glasses weren't dorky.

Now he only needed to find a way to give this to a certain tiger.

Midorima blushed.

W-well, it's not like he buy this for his sake though…! He convinced himself that he did this for the benefit of the host club since who knew what might happen if Kagami's bad luck caused weird accidents later!

Midorima saved the glasses in his pocket before he reached for his bag and went to Kagami's room. He knocked Kagami's door and waited until the boy opened the door.

"Hm? Midorima? You need something?" the red head teen asked Midorima.

"Uhm… here…" Midorima gave him the glasses.

"Huh?"Kagami looked down at the glasses in his hand. Did Midorima just give him a glasses?

"It's today's lucky item. You should wear them," said Midorima as there was a slight blush on his face. "W-well… it's not like I care… But today Leo ranked the last, so I thought… ehm… you should carry your lucky item."

"Oh… thanks, Midorima," Kagami smiled brightly as he put on the glasses. Midorima's heart skipped a beat.

It wasn't like he had glasses fetish or something, but seeing Kagami with glasses on… Oh, my… How cute he was! The glasses made him looked adorable, and it wasn't good for Midorima's health. Basically, it wasn't good for anyone's health. Kagami seemed oblivious with the change in Midorima's expression as he kept smiling innocently (which the force had to multiple by tens in the power of twenty seven). My God… This was the power of glasses on Kagami!

"Midorima? Are you okay?" Kagami asked as he found Midorima stood there, rigid like a stone.

"I… I… I'm fine," Midorima stuttered. "Just… make sure you don't come close to Aomine today…"

"Huh? Why?" Kagami tilted his head slightly, looking confused with the glasses on. Damn triple combo attack almost drained Midorima's HP early in the morning.

"Uuuh… you have the worst compatibility today… I… I have to go!" before he found himself drop dead in front of Kagami's room, Midorima decided it was time to head to the dining hall for breakfast.

Midorima Shintarou, be strong!

Though it seemed like you had just created a monster of massive cuteness this morning. He was wondering how the others would handle the new look of Kagami. Midorima was blushing.

* * *

Kuroko greeted Kagami as usual this morning. He looked at Kagami and quickly noticed the glasses the other boy wore. He couldn't put a finger on this, but he guessed… Kagami sudden 'moe'-ness came from it.

"Why are you wearing glasses, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"Ah? These? Midorima gave it to me this morning… Something about lucky item for Leo today…" Kagami said as he rubbed his chin. "Is that looking bad?"

_Well, on the contrary, Kagami-kun… It makes you look really good to an ultimate level of adorableness…_ Kuroko thought. Instead, he smiled and reached up to pat Kagami's hair.

"No, it looks good on you," Kuroko said. _Almost too good…_

"Guess I'll wear this for today… A little change is nice, right?"

Another smile, and Kuroko wasn't too sure he could survive this day without having to go to infirmary because excessive amount of cuteness exposure.

* * *

Kagami's new glasses soon became a hot topic in the entire female population. Some said it made him looked cool; some said it made him looked cute, while the other said it made him looked hot… Though no one seemed so sure, why a single person could look cool, cute, and hot at the same time? Murasakibara dropped his snack when glasses-Kagami beamed a bright smile at him. Kise latched himself to Kagami like glue and refused to let go. Even Akashi stopped working for a good few seconds, just stared at Kagami before he pulled the taller red-head down and gave a small peck on Kagami's cheek (which made him blushing brightly).

For the entire day, Kagami had managed to avoid Aomine just like Midorima said (though he wasn't sure why he followed the green-haired boy's advice). But so much for his luck, he met Aomine at the host club, before everyone came.

Aomine looked at Kagami before he smirked.

"So, the rumor is true after all…" Aomine said as he looked at Kagami's confused face.

"Huh?"

"You look cute," Aomine said. He loved teasing Kagami, watching that face suddenly turned red.

"I-I'm not cute!" Kagami said. His face was red with embarrassment. People started to act strange today, and Kagami wondered why. He put on his ridiculous frilly apron (since he already lost his usual red apron for the twelfth times for this month, and this ridiculous thing kept appearing in his locker, Kagami had no choice but to wear them) and started his routine before they opened the host club.

Preparing the snack.

He rolled up his sleeves, pinned his red bangs with hair pins, and tried to ignore Aomine who was watching him intently from the couch. Today's snack was cupcake. Using whipped cream frosting, Kagami didn't have much time to do this in the home-economic kitchen.

"Oi, are you trying to seduce me, Bakagami?" Aomine asked from couch when Kagami, unconsciously, licked the whipped cream remains from his fingers.

"Huh?" Kagami threw Aomine a dark look. "The hell are you talking about, Ahomine?"

"Oh, well, you with those glasses pinned your bangs and that frilly apron while playing with a fucking whipped cream… Are you seducing me?" Aomine asked again, this time a playful smirk on his face when he saw the usual redness colored Kagami's cheeks.

"You perverted ganguro! Get the hell out of here!" Kagami growled angrily. He just wanted to do his work in peace here…

But, instead of going out of the room as Kagami said, Aomine started to walk up to Kagami, too close for Kagami's liking. He pushed Aomine off, but the boy kept his annoying smirk on as he reached for the cream on the cupcake and smeared it on Kagami's face. Before Kagami could stop him, Aomine licked the cream from Kagami's face.

"Pervert! Get off me!" Kagami struggled from Aomine. The slightly taller boy didn't budge though. He really enjoyed Kagami's blushing face and the glasses. Oh this was sooooo much fun! "I said get off, you jerk!"

Kagami took a step back, and his back was bumped against the wall. Shit! Midorima was right! Virgo was his worst compatibility for today since he wanted to do nothing but killing Aomine slowly by stabbing his stomach with the butter knife in his hand. Kagami could hear the rustling sound as the other host club members came. He pushed Aomine once again, yet the boy didn't budge.

"AOMINECCHI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO KAGAMICCHI?!"

Kagami sighed in relieve. At least with Kise, he could free himself from Aomine. All this time, Aomine didn't do anything but watching Kagami's change of expression, but Kagami needed his personal space, and Aomine was a perverted jerk who invaded it and harassed him. But, it seemed like Oha-Asa was right, that today was a bad day for Leo and it would be better if he avoid meeting a Virgo.

Because the next scene was a disaster.

Kise walked up to them, wanting to help Kagami shoved Aomine off. But none of them realized that Kagami had dropped the icing he used to decorate the cupcake. And then, everything happened as in a slow motion.

Kise slipped; dramatically waving his hands for balance before he pushed Aomine forward.

And made Aomine's lips met Kagami's.

The silence.

…

…

…

…

"AHOMINE YOU STUPID PERVERTED JERK!"

* * *

Kagami sulked. He ran out of the room before anyone could stop him. Kise looked guilty. Kuroko, Akashi, Midorima, and Murasakibara threw Aomine a dirty look. Aomine only stood there, still in haze of what was just happening. He was teasing Kagami as usual… It was his daily routine… And then he stumbled forward and the next thing he knew, he kissed Kagami…

Wha—?

Huh?

"Daiki, did you do something I just think you do?" the toxic voice of Akashi greeted his ears.

"Huh?" was the only response Aomine could muster.

"I think he did it, Aka-chin…" Murasakibara mumbled.

"I've told you to stay away from Kagami…" Midorima said in creepy calmness.

"Let me kill him slowly…" Kuroko said darkly.

"Aominecchi how dare you…!" Kise said.

Okay, the situation was messed up now. Aomine had to face five scary host club members, all with anger directed to him. For once in his life, Aomine felt really scared. These guys would skin him alive for sure! Aomine took a step back, but his back bumped the wall.

Shit!

"Excuse me, but what happened here?" a familiar voice asked and made all the club members turned to see a tall brunette entered the room. "I saw Taiga ran off crying, and I know someone here had made him cry. Who?" Kiyoshi Teppei was usually calm and collected with a bright smile on his face, but now… He was like a beast, ready to kill anyone who had hurt his little Taiga.

All head turned to Aomine.

Aomine gulped.

He was doomed.

* * *

Kagami had returned to his room, cursing Aomine while he tried to wash his mouth in the bathroom. Stupid Ahomine… Shameless jerk… Pervert… Asshole… The cursing kept going on and on in his mind. Dickhead… Arrogant bastard… Ganguro...

He was suddenly felt tired. He just wanted to sleep this off, and woke up, not remembering any of this.

Yes…

That could be good…

He lied down on his bed and closed his eyes…

And he was woken up with impatient knock on his room's door. Kagami groaned and look at the clock. It was 9 o'clock at night. He missed dinner. The knocks on the door continued. Rubbing his head, Kagami opened the door. His eyes widened and he was ready to slam it shut, but a tanned han hold the door open.

"Let me in," Aomine said.

"No. Go away!"

"I have something to say!"

"I don't want to hear it. Go away!"

"Please…" Aomine whispered quietly.

"Huh…?" Kagami stopped his resistance at the word. In the end, he let Aomine in. Aomine sat on Kagami's chair while Kagami himself sat on the bed. None of them talked until Kagami broke the silence. "Okay, spill it."

"I want to apologize."

Kagami's brows rose. Somehow this scene was familiar…

"So?"

"I'm sorry."

"Not enough."

"What?! What do you want me to do, Bakagami?! I said I'm sorry, okay?!" Aomino shouted. "It wasn't my fault though! It was an accident!"

"Not your fault?! You keep teasing me, and I'm sick of it! What the hell is wrong with you anyway?!" Kagami shouted back. "And now… you k-ki… ki… you did… _that_ to me!"

"Oi, oi… You make it sounds like I try to rape you or something," Aomine said. "It was just an accident, okay? And I'm apologizing already! It was just a _kiss_!"

"But…!" Kagami mumbled something, and Aomine could see the boy's face turned red of embarrassment.

"What did you say?" Aomine wasn't sure he heard that right.

"But it was my _first_ kiss, dammit!"

Well, Aomine didn't know that. No wonder the boy was angry now. For Aomine, first kiss didn't matter. He couldn't even remember his first kiss anyway. But for a guy like Kagami… Aomine was sure Kagami was raised as an angel. Of course it mattered to him. Now, Aomine could only sigh as he looked at the flushed face and slightly teary eyes. He didn't want the others killed him once again (he'd died a few hours ago, thank you very much).

"Look, it was an accident, okay? So it couldn't count," Aomine said, earning a confused look on Kagami's face. "First kiss is supposed to be with the person you love, right? So, that kiss wasn't counted as first kiss."

"Really?" Kagami asked.

"Yes. Have your mother ever told you something about kissing someone on the lips?"

"She said you should only do it with the person you love…" Kagami said.

"Now, do you love me?"

Kagami startled with the question and quickly shook his head.

Aomine didn't know what happened to him when he felt a small stinging pain in his chest right then, but he decided to continue.

"Then that wasn't counted," Aomine ended with a smile. "It was only an accident, though I'm sorry to tease you like that. I went overboard."

"S-sure… I'll forgive you… I guess…" Kagami mumbled. Aomine's smile was different from usual, and Kagami thought he liked this smile. Kagami was like seeing Aomine in a whole different light now.

Aomine stood up and walked to the door, Kagami followed him.

"By the way, you looked really good with those glasses," Aomine said as he looked back to Kagami. "It made me want to devour you, really…" the tanned boy whispered In his husky voice on Kagami's ears.

"YOU JERK!"

Kagami kicked Aomine out and slammed the door shut. That ganguro bastard! He slumped to the floor and rested his back on the door. Kagami hid his face in his arms, trying to forget what just happened. He pulled his knee up, and he could still felt his warm face.

Stupid ganguro.

"_Now, do you love me?"_

Stupid Ahomine.

* * *

**A/N : Done~ Review please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : This is the fifth chapter Oretai! Hope you enjoy this chapter since it's twice longer than the previous chapter~ Sorry for bad grammar though...**

* * *

**Oretachi no Taiga ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai!**

**(Our Taiga Can't Be This Cute!)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Our Taiga and the Appearance of a Big Brother**

* * *

"Why the kimono?"

As usual, only Kagami who dared to ask the question Akashi as he tugging on the _obi_ that wrapped the dark red kimono he wore.

"It's spring," Akashi answered shortly.

"So?"

"We wear kimono."

As if it solved the problem. To tell the truth, it was Kagami's first time wearing a kimono. Yes, he wore yukata for summer festival long time ago, but he never wore a kimono. Now, he wore a dark red one with some flowery pattern, complete with a haori; a thigh-length kimono-like jacket. Kuroko had given him a tabi or toe-divided socks to wear along with a zori. Well, he was supposed to wear geta, but Kagami still prefer that traditional sandals.

"Hmmm… Perfect…" Akashi admired his idea about wearing a kimono. He himself wore a simple blood red kimono with a dragon pattern and a haori just like Kagami's. The difference was, instead of zori, he wore a geta. "I just need a little adjustment here. Shintarou, bring it here."

Kagami wasn't sure about what 'it' was. Midorima came, bringing something that Kagami didn't recognized at first. He stood still as Midorima doing something to his hair, and…

"Done."

Kagami touched the thing that was just attached to his head by Midorima when he realized it. It was a very much elaborated kanzashi or hair ornaments. And by very much he meant like very complicated design sakura-like flower with some part dangling beautifully. Kagami was sure he looked like a traditional geisha from Kyoto or something (though he wasn't sure how Midorima managed to put it since he had a short hair).

"Kaga-chin looks good~" Murasakibara appeared next to Kagami. He wore a simple purple kimono with also a simple pattern. He wore a small hairpin and tied his long hair.

"Kagamicchi~! You look beautiful!" this time, Kise jumped and hugged him tightly. Kagami tried to peel him off, but Kise refused to let go. Kise's kimono was definitely the most eye-catching with soft yellow color and sunflower decoration. He also wore a haori, and kanzashi on his hair, though not as elaborated as Kagami's.

Kuroko, Aomine, and Midorima wore kimono with hakama in simple pattern. Kuroko's was light blue, Aomine's was dark blue, and Midorima's was dark green color. Three of them were also wearing haori, but Aomine had tied a tasuki chord to hold the sleeves so he could move his arms freely.

"Hoo… Surprisingly you look good in that, Bakagami…" Aomine teased.

"S-shut up, Ahomine! I don't need your compliment…" Kagami said. "I… I'll prepare the tea cake."

"Is that the snack for today?" Kuroko asked.

"Ah, yes… I've seen some design of Japanese tea cakes and I tried to make some… It turned out to be good so…" Kagami showed one of the flower shaped tea cakes he made. It looked ridiculously good; some might thought he brought it on the store instead of making it by himself.

"Kagami-kun is always good at this kind of things," Kuroko said.

"Huh? Really? I thought everybody could do it…" Kagami said.

"Enough the chatter, I think it's time to open the club," Midorima ended the discussion.

* * *

"Kagami-kun's kanzashi is very beautiful…"

"You look good in traditional garments, Kagami-kun!"

"Ah, did you make this tea cake by yourself?"

"The red color really suits you~!"

As usual, Kagami sat between the girls, entertained them. Girls would compliment him; he would talk them (awkwardly of course) while serving teas and cakes. No matter how many times he'd done this role, Kagami never felt comfortable.

"Nee, I heard this was the first time you wear a kimono?" asked one of the girls excitedly.

"Ah… Y-yeah…" said Kagami. "I spent most of my childhood in America, so I'm not very familiar with kimono… My mother made me wore a yukata once, and that's the only type of kimono I've ever wore. I'm not really familiar with this… But it feels nice…"

"But you know how to wear them right?" the other girl asked.

"A-actually, Kuroko and Midorima helped me to put it on…" Kagami smiled sheepishly with slightly flushed cheeks which made the girl "awww"-ed and almost dropped their tea cups. No one seemed to realize a dark figure had joined them and bent over to rest his head on Kagami's shoulder and whispered in his usual sexy husky voice.

"But it's my job to take it off, right?" Aomine whispered loud enough to be heard by this group of girls and licked Kagami's ears.

Which all screaming excitedly and fainted.

"Go away!" Kagami pushed Aomine off of himself. That bastard never learnt his lesson! Aomine only smirked and blew Kagami a kiss before he returned to his own couch and entertained his clients.

Kagami looked at the casualties around him. Damn Ahomine!

Like the usual drill, Midorima came, lectured them about keeping the casualties at minimum. Kagami apologized and moved on to the next client. Kiyoshi Teppei appeared as usual, with his bright smile. Aomine grumbled on the background, and chose to talk to Kuroko.

"It really suits you, Taiga," Kiyoshi said as he leant down and kissed Kagami's cheek. Kagami turned red, but he tried to keep up his 'professional' attitude, serving the tea for Kiyoshi. To tell truth, Kagami more enjoyed Kiyoshi's company than the girl clients, since he could talk normally to him.

"You come almost every day," Kagami said. "Don't you have basketball practices?"

"Hm? No. Not until later," Kiyoshi said happily. "Am I bothering you?"

Kagami shook his head and smiled softly.

"No, of course not. Talking to you makes me feel relaxed somehow," said Kagami.

"Hmm? Taiga's so cute~" Kiyoshi said. "Well, actually, I have something to say—"

"KYAAAA—!" a scream interrupted Kiyoshi's words. Kagami quickly turned around and saw one of Kise's clients had stood up from her seat. Kise quickly calmed the girl down, and soon, more people had gathered around.

"What happened, Ryouta?" Akashi took control of the situation and asked.

"Oh… This lady's handkerchief was blown by the wind outside," Kise said as he pointedly nodded at the opened French-window. "She said it was an important gift from her mother…"

Akashi sighed. "Shintarou, get some people to search it outside."

"Well, I think there's no need for that," Kagami said as he walked out to the balcony. "That's the handkerchief, right?" he pointed at one of the trees outside, and they could clearly see a white handkerchief stuck in one of the tree's branches. "I think I can reach it out from here," Kagami climbed the balcony's railing carefully.

"O-oi, Bakagami! That's dangerous! This is second-floor!" Aomine pushed through the crowds.

"Don't worry, I have a good balance," Kagami smiled reassuringly. "Besides, it's her precious treasure from her mother, right?"

"Taiga, get down from there," Akashi said.

"Don't worry. Just a little bit…!" Kagami reached out for it, almost tip-toed. Well, it seemed like it stuck higher than Kagami had thought, but then again, he wasn't the type to back down on his words. With a small push forward, he managed to reach out for it. "See? I get it!"

Everyone sighed in relieve. Kagami turned around ready to hop off, but it seemed like he stepped on his kimono. And everything started to move like in slow motion as Kagami losing his balance. He tried to find a footing in narrow railing, but he couldn't. He felt the gravity took over his body as he felt the wind gusted in his ears.

He was falling.

He heard his friends calling his name, the girls screaming in horror.

He fell.

Kagami closed his eyes, prepared to meet the concrete grown below… But suddenly his movement had stopped.

He didn't feel the pain as his body met the ground. Rather than that, he felt a pair of arms around him, holding him safely. Slowly he opened his eyes and suddenly his gazed met a familiar dark grey eyes. He felt his heart skipped a beat.

"I was surprised, to find myself an armful of an angel falling down from the sky," the dark grey eyed man said smoothly in a silky voice. "Japan is truly fascinating right, Taiga?"

"Tatsuya…?"

* * *

"Ah… So that's the story…" Himuro Tatsuya said as he sat down in the student council-slash-host club room. All the guests had gone except for Kiyoshi after they'd make sure that Kagami was okay. They explained how Kagami could fall down from the balcony. "You're lucky I was there to catch you Taiga, and Teppei!" this time Himuro glanced at Kiyoshi, "Why don't you stop him?"

"Well, it happened so fast, before I could stop him, he was already climbed the railing," Kiyoshi said, looked very guilty. "I'm really sorry, Taiga… I failed as your fiancé to protect you…"

"You're not my fiancé!" Kagami remarked. "Anyway, why are you here, Tatsuya?"

"Well, Teppei said you went to this school, and you've found good friends, and joined a host club. I quickly transferred myself here from America," said Himuro. "You really need someone to look after you, Taiga, and I think Teppei is not enough."

"Uhmmm… Excuse me to interrupt-ssu~ But, who's he?" Kise nudged Kagami.

"Oh? This is my brother, Tatsuya," Kagami answered casually.

"Brother?"

"I didn't know Kagamicchi has a brother-ssu!"

"Well, not really a brother… More like brother figure actually. We've been friends, the three of us," Himuro said. "And I trusted Teppei to take care of Kagami until he told me about Kagami joining some host club…"

Kagami threw Kiyoshi a death glare. He wasn't supposed to tell Himuro! Kagami knew something like this would happen if Himuro heard about him became a part of host club. Well, to tell the truth, Kagami couldn't say no when Akashi ordered him (yes, he dared to question Akashi, but to defy that creepy student council would be out of question). Kiyoshi looked really guilty. He couldn't help it! It was an accident when Himuro asked him how he met Kagami, was Kagami okay… When his sense picked up something weird, Himuro bombarded him with question until Kiyoshi told him everything.

And yet, he still felt guilty.

Himuro didn't mouth his observation though, but he really had to make sure that he left his dear little Taiga on the right hands. From all he could see, the only one who seemed could be trusted was the red head with poker face (Himuro assumed him as the president since he held the aura of authority).

"I can't leave you with these people," Himuro said finally. "They couldn't even protect you properly. Starting tomorrow, Taiga will quit the Teikou Academy Host Club."

* * *

The whole host-club-slash-student-council members were in utter chaos. Well, Akashi was relatively calm, and surprisingly Midorima looked a little bit restless. Aomine had been in a bad mood since last night, Kise bawled like a toddler, Murasakibara kept pacing around (apparently panicked since Kagami was his favorite food supplier), and Kuroko lose his focus. Akashi rubbed his head, starting to get a headache with all these useless members (not that they usually useful).

"Good morning~"

Momoi Satsuki's cheerful greeting seemed like being flushed through the endless black hole in student council room. The bright pink haired girl looked around and found Akashi sat on his desk, reading something that looked like the American football club's proposal on increasing their budget. Akashi-kun sure is working hard~

"What's wrong with everyone?" Momoi asked.

"Being useless," Akashi gave a short answer.

"Well, I know that the only functioning member of student council is you and Midorin, so their uselessness is nothing new," Momoi said. "Here's the budget report for student council. I pull an all-nighter to finish it up this morning," Momoi offered the report carefully. "I can't believe you can make that much profit from host club."

"Hm…" Akashi hummed in response. Momoi frowned.

_Why's everyone acting weird today?_ That was what she thought. And she realized something. She looked around the room, but she didn't see a mop of usual red head who was usually hanging around them…

"Where's Kagamin?" she asked. And she was surprised.

Instead of an answer, Kise bawled like crazy, Midorima gripped his lucky item (yellow frog statue in tutu) tighter looking very depressed, Murasakibara's pacing now accompanied with the soft calls for 'Kaga-chin's snack', Kuroko tripped on his own leg and fell face first to the ground, while Aomine had started to punch his table in a show of frustration. Even Akashi snapped his mechanical pencil.

Did the word 'Kagami' had become a taboo or something?

"Okay, this is weird… What happened, everyone?" Momoi asked. She looked around the room, terrified with the highly unusual display before her.

"Momoicchi~ It's a bad news-ssu!" Kise quickly turned to Momoi and cried to his heart content. "Kagamicchi is going to quit host club-ssu~!"

At this, the reactions became worsened.

"EEH?!" Momoi screamed in surprise. "Is that true, Akashi-kun?" Momoi turned to Akashi who was still trying to compose himself. Akashi threw her a glare.

"C-can you do something?" Momoi asked. Come on… There was nothing Akashi couldn't do in this school. He practically ruled this place under his thumb. Surely he could stop Kagamin from qutting host club, right? Momoi could see how much it affected the rest of the members. It was total depression.

"Apparently, Himuro Tatsuya had reported this to Taiga's father, and he sent me a notification for his son resignation from our club," Akashi said. "He went so far to say he would cut every relationship Akashi Corporation had with every Kagami Groups including Helios Finance and Crimson Communication. Now I can't have that, can I?"

"Huh?"

"Taiga's father is a smart man, and I can't use violence, threat, and blackmail against him," Akashi said as he rubbed his temple.

"Then… then you will let Kagamin quit the club?!" Momoi also wanted to tear up. She might not be a costumer in host club, but she liked Kagami's presence. He enjoyed the taller boy's company, especially when Kagami offered to help her with cooking since Momoi couldn't cook to save her life. If Kagami quit the club, she couldn't play as often as she used to with Kagami. And she didn't want to hear that.

And apparently, the news of Kagami Taiga quitted the host club had spreaded throughout the school. All the student council members plus Momoi didn't go to their class. They held emergency meeting at the student council room and Akashi closed the host club for today. Since the first period ended, the female population (and male of course) had gathered in front of the meeting room, demanding the clarification of the news they just heard.

As for Kagami himself, he didn't show up at school. And so were Himuro and Kiyoshi. This whole situation was messed up and the teachers couldn't do anything. So, they canceled the entire lesson for today, and waited for the development the student council-slash-host club could get.

"This was getting out of hand," Momoi said as she peeked through the curtains to see the female students still gathered in front of the meeting room. She moved to her seat beside Kuroko who was still staring blankly to the empty wall.

This host club needed their Taiga. Telling Kagami to quit the host club was like taking the heart out of human body. The host club was dead. Momoi gathered the information she could get her hands on about the whereabouts of Kagami. She sighed in relieved when she got a phone call that told her that Kagami was now in the Men Dormitory building, fourth floor lobby, protected by Kagami Groups' private bodyguards along with Himuro and Kiyoshi.

They heard ruckus coming from the hallway. Someone seemed to usher the girls to leave. Akashi felt his cell phone buzzed in his pocket and he looked on the caller's ID.

"Yes?" Akashi answered his phone calmly.

"_Akashi-sama, we have Kagami-sama coming to the meeting room_," Akashi could hear his head of security said the phone.

"Taiga?" Akashi asked.

"_Uhm… Kagami Taiga-sama's father…_" the head security answered.

"Okay. Thank you for your notification." Akashi closed his cell phone and turned to the rest of the members. Momoi looked at him expectantly, and so was Midorima. Kuroko was still staring blankly into space, while Murasakibara kept pacing around. Kise's eyes were still red and Aomine… Well… Let's just say Aomine was very pissed off and he could emit dark aura which will turned everything it touched into ashes. Figuratively of course.

"Taiga's father is heading this way to clarified Taiga's resignation from the club," Akashi said solemnly. He couldn't admit it, but he hated the fact that he couldn't handle this situation. He had failed as a president to let one of his members being snatched from his hands, right in front of him.

Before they could say anything, there was a firm knock on the door. The meeting room door was opened and there, stood Kagami Taiga's father. He looked almost exactly like his son, except for his eyes and brows. Kagami's eyes were softer and held the fiery passion, while his father's were cold. Colder than Akashi's eyes.

"You are Akashi Seijuuro."

It wasn't a question directed at him, but Akashi nodded. He calculated his move when he really came face to face with the very influential man in world economy. Any wrong move, Akashi might destroy the corporation he would inherit someday. So far, Akashi found it was hard to win against this man. And he didn't like it.

"Yes, I am."

The older Kagami looked around the room, inspecting each of the student council members without any interest. He turned his gaze to Akashi who was still stood there calmly.

"I've got a report that you threatened my son to join some kind of host club," the older red haired man said. "That is unacceptable. I can't believe a son from such a noble family like Akashi would dare to disrespect my son like that. And I am here, to finalize my son's resignation letter from the host club. I forbid you, or any of these ridiculous club members to be closer than ten meters from my son."

There was a choking sound from Kise, and Aomine's emission seemed to get darker.

"Have you get Taiga's consent about this matter?" Akashi asked with raised eyebrows. "Without the consent directly from the person, I cannot accept the letter of resignation. It is the rules."

"I'm in charge of my son's well being. I act on my son's best interest. I'm already regretting the decision to send him back to Japan, only to see him being forced to submit to some 'club'…" the older Kagami said. "I think it'll be better if I also arranged for my son's transfer back to the States."

Akashi tried to think another way to win this battle. Kagami's father was right. He had the right to choose the best for his son. Akashi had to find another loophole.

But before he could say anything, he heard another ruckus coming from the hallway of meeting room. Someone shouted, and there was a familiar voice yelled back. The meeting room door burst open as a certain red-head stood on the door way, looking pretty pissed.

"Taiga…"

"Kagami…"

"Kagamicchi…!"

"Bakagami…"

"Kaga-chin~!"

"Kagami-kun…"

"Kagamin…?"

Eight pairs of eyes now directed towards the one and only Kagami Taiga who had barged into the room.

"What on earth are you doing here, _Oyaji_?!" Kagami Taiga shouted at his father. Everyone gulped, seeing how the younger Kagami trotted into the room and stood right in front of his father. Fiery red orbs met the cold red ones. Everyone could feel the internal battle between two Kagamis until…

"Tai-chan~! Papa is sooo worried about you~!"

Eh?

Everyone sweat dropped when the very intimidating man suddenly drowned his son in a bear hug and rubbed his cheeks to Kagami's. The younger Kagami was struggled to free himself from his father's arms, but the older man didn't seem to care and kept holding his son while saying about 'how worried Papa was'.

"Let go, Oyaji!" Kagami said.

"Noo~ Papa missed Tai-chan so much…!"

Seriously, this guy was worst than Kise and Murasakibara combined. No one seemed to be able to explain how absurd this situation looked like.

"I can't breathe…!"

Finally the older Kagami let go, though he kept clung to his son with happy face. Everyone now had stood from their seat, tried to talk to Kagami, but Kagami had enough of the noise. He was pretty pissed when Kiyoshi and Himuro held him in the dormitory lobby, and now he found his father was here with the rest of the club members. And now they talking to him at the same time, and Kise's crying voice was so annoying just like Murasakibara's whining and his father arms that were still on his waist. Everything became more chaotic when Kiyoshi and Himuro arrived and joined them in the room.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Kagami shouted. "You! Out! Close the door!" Kagami pointed at one of the dark suited bodyguards who quickly obeyed him. "Now the rest of you, SIT! And that includes you, oyaji."

Everybody obediently followed Kagami's order. Who couldn't? Even when he was angry, Kagami still looked cute and he had everyone wrapped around his fingers. Even the great Akashi and his father. Now after everyone seated, Kagami took the place at the head of the table. Himuro, Kiyoshi, and Kagami senior sat on one side of the table while the members and Momoi sat on the other side.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" Kagami said as he looked at each face in the room.

Suddenly, everybody started to talk all at once, and Kagami could feel a vein almost popped up on his head.

"One by one! Oyaji, explain why you're here!" Kagami demanded.

"You see, Tai-chan… Tatsuya said he heard from Teppei that you were being forced to join a host club in this school. Papa doesn't want to see his beautiful son being forced to submit himself into that kind of club~!" the Kagami senior said. "So, Papa came to arrange your resignation from the club and maybe to transfer you back to the States."

"But, Kagami-san… I didn't say Taiga is being forced," said Kiyoshi. "I just said he joined a host club and get a lot of friends here…"

"And why do you think Taiga wants to join such club? He was obviously being forced!" Himuro said. "It was a good decision, Kagami-san," Himuro nodded at the older Kagami. "I believe Akashi-kun had threatened Kagami and bully him into joining the host club."

"No one ever did such thing!" Momoi stepped up into the conversation. "Akashi-kun might be famous for being a cold leader, but I don't think he would use that kind of dirty move!" Momoi glanced at Akashi who returned her gaze with a death glare. "I think…" Momoi added weakly before she leaned down to her seat.

"See? Even his friend isn't so sure about his methods," Himuro said. "I think it's better if we arranged school transfer immediately, don't you think?"

"Hmm… You're right, Tatsuya. Teppei, Tatsuya, you better help Tai-chan to pack his things. And Tai-chan, don't worry… Papa will rescue you from these bullies!" the older Kagami stood up from his seat while Tatsuya and Teppei went to each sides of Kagami.

The older Kagami had almost reached the door while no one in club members could do anything. Akashi's brain tried to find something… anything to do… He had to stall… Yes… Stall and tried to find a way out of this. Taiga must stay with them. Taiga was the core of the host club, and he couldn't lose the red head. No one in this room could. He looked at his friends. Momoi had silently cried, hugging shell-shocked Kuroko. Midorima tried to remain calm, but Akashi could see the green haired boy's hands were trembling. Kise had cried again and he didn't bother to hide his tears. Murasakibara had pulled up his knee on the chair and hid his face between them. Only Aomine the one who glared dagger at the back of the older Kagami.

Akashi watched as Aomine opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut by Kagami.

"I'm not finished here!" Kagami said. The older Kagami stopped and turned to look at his son. "Why in the world everyone think they could decide what's the best for me?! Aren't my opinion matters in this room?! This is my life you're talking about! So sit, we're not done yet." The younger Kagami glared and his father quickly sat back down. Now every eye was on Kagami.

"You guys just keep thinking… assuming what's the best for me. Have you ever asked me what I want? Noo…! You just think, 'oh, this is the best for Taiga!', but no one ever asked me if I liked it or not. You, oyaji, you sent me to this school, never asking if I'd like it. You just sent me here, and you made the decision by yourself without asking my opinion—"

"But Papa only wants the best—"

"Don't interrupt me! You never asking my opinion before and just assuming what I wanted. Tatsuya too. You quickly draw a conclusion without proper evidence by assuming I joined a host club so I've been bullied. I don't even understand what kind of logic is that! And Teppei, I know you don't mean any harm, but I think some information is better be kept from these two worry-wart idiots," Kagami scolded them. From the corner of his eyes, Kagami could see a smug smile on the host club members' face. "And don't be proud of yourselves either!

"Akashi, you are indeed, threatening me into join this club. You don't have to deny it, but you always have this threatening vibe around you and people are hardly say 'no' to whatever you say, so don't be proud of yourself in this matter. You're as guilty as them. You all are. Sometimes, I am sick of Kise's cry, or Murasakibara's demands for cake, or Aomine daily sexual harassment (at this, the older Kagami clenched his fists and glared dagger at the tanned teen on the other side of the table), or Midorima's constant lecture, or Kuroko's… Well, I'm not sure what… something…! But, they are my friends. They are my precious treasures that I hold dear in my heart, and I don't want to be separated from them. Even though my first joining this club was under the threat, but I enjoyed spending my time with them, even if they're annoying as hell," Kagami smiled softly as he looked at the surprised expressions of his friends. "They are all my friends, and I care for them."

The older Kagami didn't say anything as he looked at Kagami's soft expression. His son always reminded him of his wife, and those two always had similar personality. Fiery, and yet, gentle.

"So, here I declare, I will not resign from Teikou Academy Host Club," Kagami said proudly. He smiled at his father and hugged the man. "I like being with them, and I want to thank you to send me here in the first place… _Papa_."

Kagami senior stared at his son wide eyed. Did his son just…? His little Tiger-chan just called him… _Papa_? Not the un-cute 'Oyaji' but… 'Papa'? The older Kagami held his son tightly and kissed the boy's cheek. It was a happy moment really, before the Kagami senior decided to ruin it by himself.

"Nee, Tai-chan… Can you call me 'Papa' once again? I'll record it and use it as my ring tone…"

"LIKE HELL I WOULD!"

* * *

**A/N : Okay, I have no idea how Kagamin's father would look like, and I created the image as I like... Hope you like him too~ It's fun to make Kagamin's father dialogue. Maybe I should make him appear more... hahaha**

* * *

**Note (in case you need it):**

**Haori : A hip- or thigh-length kimono-like jacket, which adds formality to an outfit.**

**Tabi : Ankle-high, divided-toe sock usually worn with zori or geta.  
**

**Zori : Traditional sandals worn by both men and women, similar in design to flip-flops.  
**

**Geta : Wooden sandals worn by men and women with yukata.  
**

**Kanzashi : Hair ornaments worn by women. Many different styles exist, including silk flowers, wooden combs, and jade hairpins.**

**Geisha : are traditional Japanese female entertainers who act as hostesses and whose skills include performing various Japanese arts such as classical music, dance and games.**

**Tasuki chord : is a white cordwhich crossed over the chest and tied in the back. The function of the _tasuki_ is to prevent the sleeves of the kimono from interfering with moving the arms.**

**Oyaji : means "old man" or "dad."**

* * *

**Hmmm... please review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for kusen-kun for the plot~! I'm not sure if this is good enough... I mean... Nah~ I know I'm not really good on this kind of story, but I want to broaden my field~**

**This chapter became too long, so I split it into two... I posted them today too though... That's why it took longer for me to update...**

**Sorry for bad grammar~ And also, thanks to kusen-kun who give me the idea for this~!**

* * *

**Oretachi no Taiga ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai!**

**(Our Taiga Can't Be This Cute!)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Our Taiga and the School Culture Festival Part I**

**Meitantei Taiga: Ally of Justice**

* * *

Carefully, Kagami Taiga cut up his hand-made chocolate pie. It was late afternoon in the student council room. The host club activity had been closed for some times, due to the incoming school culture festival, and the student council were so busy with this, and since Kagami wasn't a part of student council he decided to help a bit by providing food, since most of them couldn't go to the dining hall in time to eat lunch or dinner. He had spent his free time in the home-economic kitchen to prepare this, and he didn't mind it at all.

Adding some topping, he prepared more tea or coffee and carefully brought it all to the council's meeting room. Akashi, the president, was sitting on his seat, reading some document while Midorima, the vice-president, helped handling some proposal from the classes and clubs for budget. Kise was the treasurer, and he was struggling with the help of Momoi to calculate and revise the Book. Murasakibara, who was supposed to be the First Secretary, just sat in front of computer, lazily typing something. Aomine was out there somewhere, handling the demands from sport clubs to get more room for their stands (since he was from Sport Division), while Kuroko being the Academic and Cultural Division handle the other clubs.

Kagami put each slices of the chocolate pie on the table along with Akashi's favorite dark coffee. He had brought some bean-soup drink for Midorima and prepared tea for the rest of the council members.

"Thank you, Taiga," Akashi said and smiled as he lifted his face from the document he was working on. "You've been a great help."

"Ah… This is the least I could do," Kagami said with a soft smile that suddenly brightened the room. Every eye in the room turned to him, and everyone thought of the same thing…

_Angel…!_

"I want Kaga-chin chocolate pie~" Murasakibara said.

"No. Finish your job first, Atsushi," Akashi said sharply. Murasakibara pouted at this, but Kagami walked towards the big purple haired boy and rubbed his head affectionately.

"Don't worry. I'll leave some for you later, okay? The faster you finish your task, the faster you can eat the pie," Kagami said as he smiled brightly. Murasakibara looked at Kagami before he nodded and returned to his task. Suddenly, his movement had become faster and more accurate. Ah, the power Kagami had to control the student council members! If he was some ambitious guy, he would use this for his advantage. But since Kagami was always a kind-hearted, simple/pure-minded angel, he was so oblivious of this power.

Hell, he even had one of the strongest businessmen in the world (namely his father) wrapped around his fingers.

"Ki-chan you missed this one! That's why the deviation from last month's income is too big…!" Momoi said from her position behind Kise.

"But… Momoicchi~ there are too many numbers in here-ssu… My eyes hurt~!" Kise whined.

"That's why you should do this more often!" Momoi scolded.

"But I don't understand a single thing about Book accounting-ssu…"

"Then why do you become the student council's treasurer in the first place?" Momoi asked. Kise pouted. "Let's recalculate this once again…"

"Eeeh…?" Kise whined more.

Kagami had moved to place Kise's and Momoi's share of chocolate pie and cups of green mint tea. Kise looked up from his task and smiled at Kagami.

"Thank you, Kagamicchi~" said Kise.

"Thanks, Kagamin~"

"Ah… I know you are supposed to finish that soon, but I don't think it's good to force yourself like that. Take a small break before your re-do it. I think clearer mind works better than frustrated one, don't you think?" Kagami said.

"Kagamicchi… You are an angel!" Kise said brightly.

"Uhm… thanks?" Kagami was blushing cutely at Kise's compliment. "I… Uh… I'll go now. If you needed anything, just… tell me…"

Kagami turned and left the room still with blushing face.

* * *

Kagami walked down the corridor when towards the home economic kitchen to retrieve his frilly apron he accidentally left after making the chocolate pie. When he opened the door, he bumped into one of the student. Kagami quickly apologized, but said student seemed paid him no mind as he ran down the corridor. Inside the kitchen, they were some people that Kagami recognized from the Cooking Club.

"Hello…" Kagami greeted the Cooking Club members. He could see some of the first-year members and second-year, discussing something. As soon as Kagami entered the kitchen, they stopped talking. The Cooking Club president, a second-year student named Mibuchi Reo looked up at Kagami and smiled sweetly.

"Ara~ Tai-chan? What are you doing here?" the flamboyant second year asked.

"Hello, Mibuchi-senpai…" Kagami said.

"Mou…! How many times do I have to tell you to call me 'Onee-san'?" Mibuchi walked closer to Kagami and cupped the younger boys face in his hand. "What a bad boy you are, T-A-I-G-A~!"

Kagami was speechless. But, Mibuchi quickly let him go. Kagami looked at the troubled face of the Cooking Club and he knew something happened.

"Did something happen?" Kagami asked.

"Hm? No. Nothing. Don't worry your pretty head about this, Tai-chan~" said Mibuchi as he patted Kagami's head softly. The older boy turned to his club members. "Do not report this yet."

The rest of the club members nodded and Mibuchi left (after gave a small peck on Kagami's cheek). Kagami waited towards the chair where he left his apron and looked at Sakurai Ryou, one of the Cooking Club members. Kagami knew the boy pretty well, since they used to meet in the kitchen when Kagami made something for the host club. Sakurai was in the same class as Aomine, and he was a very good cook. But it was his personality that sometimes annoyed Kagami.

"Oi, Sakurai, did something happened?" Kagami asked the sandy brown haired boy. Sakurai quickly turned to Kagami.

"Ah, I'm sorry Kagami-kun, I'm really sorry… But Mibuchi-senpai told us not to report this to the student councils… I'm really sorry…!" there it came. Sakurai's apologizes.

"Wait… It's not your fault. You don't have to say sorry for that…" Kagami tried to stop the boy.

"Ah! I'm really sorry for apologizing, I'm really sorry… I'm sorry I can't hold myself… I'm sorry for saying sorry…"

"Sakurai, calm down and get a hold of yourself!" Kagami shouted. Instantly, Sakurai stopped and looked into Kagami's face. Kagami sighed in relieve. "Now, I'm not part of Student Councils, and since you guys from Cooking Club always helped me, if you guys have any trouble, I'd like to help. Now, without feeling sorry, would you like to tell me what happened?"

Sakurai looked up at Kagami, and then at the rest of the club who was still there, asking for their opinions. Finally, they nodded and let Sakurai tell the story. If Kagami wanted to do something, it was hard to resist him, especially when he looked at them with the fiery determined eyes like that. Everybody in this school knew how much Kagami always wanted to help them with their problems. And because of that, no one seemed able to refuse Kagami's request.

Finally, they sat around the table in the home economic kitchen and Sakurai explained.

"Well, you know that Teikou Academy's Cultural Festival is almost the same as the other schools'. They were rules, that the students cannot use their personal money for this. The school had set the maximum budget for each participant's booths and we cannot use more money than that. It is to make sure that the festival will not be too opulent, because we're trying to attract the visitor from all social classes."

Kagami nodded at this. Yeah. If the school let the students used as many money and wealth they had, the Cultural Festival would be held in some kind of resort on southern island with the performance of opera at night, and world class café at day. He could imagine how the cultural festival would look like. Good thing the school director was a smart man.

"But it seemed like the Cooking Club couldn't participate this year," Sakurai said sadly. "Yesterday in the afternoon, someone stole our money for this year's festival, and we don't know who. Mibuchi-senpai said it might be the doings of someone who wanted to sabotage the club. Because we're the winner of these last two year's festival as the best stand, I think some people don't want us to win," Sakurai said. "Ah… I'm really sorry for troubling you with our problem like that! I'm really sorry! I'm—"

"Sakurai!" Kagami shouted.

"—sorry?"

"Shut up," Kagami said. "Mibuchi-senpai told you not to report this to the student councils?"

"Umm… Yeah. He said if we repot this, the problem will get worse. Besides, the councils had their hands tied with the festival already…"

Kagami nodded at this. Yes. Akashi and the rest was still busy handling all the festival matters. Mibuchi did the right thing for not telling Akashi. Besides, who knew what the thief might do if she or he knew that the Cooking Club reported this. Kagami was determined. He wasn't a student council member, but he had to make sure that his friends' hard work would be paid with a peaceful cultural festival. Besides, what's the meaning of school festival if one club didn't participate? Especially if it was Cooking Club!

"I'll help you," said Kagami finally.

"Sorry?"

"I'll help you find the culprit, and we're gonna get your festival money back!"

* * *

Kuroko looked down the list in his hands. He was handling the registration for the participants who wanted to open a stand for cultural festival. He almost had done taking the list of every club participants for the school festival. The last club would be Cooking Club before he head down back to the student council room and reported the registration form to Midorima. Kuroko stopped in front of the Cooking Clubroom and knocked at the door slowly.

He waited until one of the club members opened it for him.

"Kuroko-kun…" Sakurai Ryou greeted him.

"Hello, Sakurai-kun, I'm here for the registration form of Cooking Club for the school festival. What stands are you planning to make?" Kuroko asked casually.

"I'm sorry, it'll be food stands," Sakurai said. "Will that be okay? The details are in the form… I'm sorry; let me get it for you… Sorry…"

Sakurai let Kuroko in and started to rummage through the documents on the table. That was when Kuroko realized Kagami was also in the same room, which made him wondering.

"Hello, Kagami-kun. What are you doing here?" Kuroko asked. Kagami quickly turned to Kuroko.

"Uhm… ah… hello, Kuroko. I was just… talking to Sakurai… about cooking! Yeah, cooking…" Kagami said, a bit nervous with slightly flushed cheeks. The observant Kuroko knew he was hiding something, but Kuroko only dismissed it. "Ah, by the way, there's chocolate pie I've saved for you and Aomine. I keep it in the cupboard so Murasakibara couldn't eat it."

"Thank you, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said as he smiled. Sakurai handed him the registration form. Kuroko nodded and went out of the Cooking Club, leaving Kagami and Sakurai. Both boys watched him go before they jumped into their business.

Sakurai looked at Kagami and smiled.

"You didn't tell him…"

"Oi, oi… Do you doubt me, Sakurai?" Kagami asked.

"I'm sorry, Kagami-kun! I'm sorry for saying that! I'm sorry for doubting you! I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!" Sakurai quickly bowed and apologized.

Kagami sighed.

"It's fine, Sakurai… I'm just pulling your legs…" Kagami said with a small smile. Sakurai stopped and looked up at his taller friend. "So, tell me how they could steal the money?"

"Uhmm… It was actually my fault, I think…" Sakurai said as he bit his lip.

"Huh? Why?"

"U-uh… We usually safe our money in a safe box in this cabinet," Sakurai said as he opened the cabinet, "You see, we used the old type safe box that can be easily being forced open with a correct tool. To prevent that, we locked the safe box as well as this cabinet. But I kind of forgot to lock the cabinet…" Sakurai said quietly. Kagami could see a guilty look on his face.

Kagami sighed. For a prestigious school for rich people, it seemed like these rich kids never really thought about thievery that might happen. They felt so secure, believing that everyone was rich so no one would ever steal anything. But at the time like this, it was so ridiculous, really. Kagami only sighed. Well, it seemed like nothing like this ever happened before, so he couldn't really blamed their ignorance. Sakurai was looked really guilty.

"So, you forgot to lock the cabinet?"

"Y-yes… I'm really sorry… I'm sorry it's because of me… I'm sorry someone stole the money because of my sloppy work… I'm sorry I joined the Cooking Club in the first place… I'm sorry I exist…"

Kagami stopped Sakurai's train of apologies before it got to his nerve. He inspected the key. It seemed like Sakurai was right. The key seemed to be intact. Kagami sighed. He wasn't sure what to do next. There were too many students in this school. There was no way he could ask them one by one. Kagami was never too good with this detective things, but he had promised Sakurai he would help him caught the culprit.

"Besides you, who else had the key to this cabinet?" Kagami asked.

"Only me, Mibuchi-senpai, Mitobe-senpai, and the Cooking Club treasurer; Furihata Kouki," Sakurai explained.

"Furihata Kouki from Akashi's class?"

"Yes, him…" Sakurai said. "Usually it was Furihata-kun who handled the money, but since I'm second secretary, I usually helped him."

"But I didn't see Furihata…"

"He's down with flu and in hospital right now. Mibuchi-senpai decided to not telling him since Furihata-kun still hasn't recovered. Ah, sorry, but you can sit down, Kagami-kun…!"

Kagami took a good look of the room for the first time. The room was spacious, with comfortable couch (the one he sat on), while the walls were filled with books about culinary. There was also a cupboard at the corner of the room, and Kagami could see different bottles of sauce and seasoning. Most of them were foreign for him. Since the Cooking Club usually did their activities in the Home-Ec kitchen, they seemed to only use this room for administrative matters, or to keep the references.

Kagami coughed a bit.

"Can you tell me what happened, Sakurai?"

* * *

"I told you, we cannot give you more space!" Aomine said, feeling annoyed by the baseball club demands. "You've taken up space for two stands already, and we cannot give you more. If you wanted more room, you could use the baseball field for all I care, but inner courtyard is limited."

Aomine Daiki was positively annoyed. These stubborn bastards kept making troubles after troubles. First, they protested about the small budget limit the student councils had put; now they demanded the whole inner courtyard to be reserved for them. Like hell Aomine would let them! Akashi had specifically told them the inner courtyard would be used by three classes and baseball club. Wasn't that enough? Nooo…! They wanted to make Aomine suffer since he was from Student Council Sport Division.

Sometimes he was wondering why he had bothered being part of student councils anyway.

"You should try to pull a string for us, Aomine!" the third-year from baseball club came forward, looked very intimidating. But Aomine, being Aomine, had faced worse, so he stood his ground.

"Pull your own! I'll gladly tell Akashi if you refrain from using the space in inner courtyard. Use your own field!"

"You know we can't do that. The field is too far from the main entrance. No one would come to our stand!" a second-year now spoke up.

Aomine groaned. Why he had to deal with this?! Kuroko never seemed to have much problem when he was handling the academic clubs. Aomine sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Here's the deal, you take the space we provided; or leave it. I'm fucking tired walking from one sport clubs to another in this goddamn humongous school, and my patience is thin. I'm fucking hungry, and I want to go back as quickly as possible. I just simply noted that you resign from taking a place for this year's festival."

Aomine watched as the intimidating third-year captain gave up. He signed the festival registration form and gave it back to Aomine. Aomine gave a checked on his list. Finally! He'd done with the works here.

"Hoo… You still here, Daiki? Not doing that pathetic gay club of yours?"

And there came another voice he hoped he wouldn't hear for the rest of the day. He was glad he didn't meet this retard in soccer club, but it seemed like his luck had ran out. Maybe he should bring lucky item just like Midorima.

"The hell do you want, Haizaki?" Aomine snapped.

There was stood a guy, around Aomine's age with dark gray—almost black—hair, styled in cornrows which kept with braids at the back. Aomine knew this guy too well, to know he was an A Class jerk which Akashi had thrown out from the student councils the first month he joined. He was ruthless, violent, and there were a lot of issues going on around him. Didn't want to taint the student councils' name, Akashi ejected him from the councils. As far as Aomine knew, Haizaki joined soccer club after that, though he still had grudge against the host club.

"Hoo… Don't be so violent, Daiki~" Haizaki gave him a nasty smirk. "You still enjoyed yourself being Akashi's slave? Or you just love that prissy club of yours?"

"Fuck off, Haizaki. I'm tired, I don't have time for your bullshit," it took almost all of Aomine's self-control to not beat the hell out of Haizaki.

"Yeah… keep playing with those guys. Heard you got someone to replace me? Kagami Taiga, isn't it?" Haizaki chuckled. "Big buffoon's a real softie. Smiling like an idiot, walking around with those frilly apron…" Haizaki scoffed. "Bet I can destroy him like a tooth-pick."

"You touched him, we'll see how much a tooth-pick you are," Aomine glared sharply.

"Getting protective, Daiki?" Haizaki said. "Ah, don't tell me you actually like that sissy?"

"Fuck off."

Haizaki chuckled as he shrugged his shoulder.

"I'll see you around, Daiki…"

* * *

"So, you usually put the cabinet key in your desk if you not taking it to the school?" Kagami asked after he heard Sakurai's explanation. "You lived in Dorm B, right? And you told me that the students from dorm B shared their room with someone?"

"Ah, yes… I shared room with Hanamiya-senpai…" Sakurai said. Kagami could see he was shuddered when he said that name. Well, Hanamiya Makoto was the president of Scince Club and had a bad reputation around him. People said he was an evil genius or something, and Kiyoshi kept telling Kagami to avoid contact with the creepy devil. Kagami couldn't imagine what it was like, sharing a dorm room with Hanamiya. Sakurai seemed to understand the look on Kagami's face. "Uhm… Actually, Hanamiya-senpai only came after I fell asleep and stay sleeps until I go. As long as I keep quiet, he doesn't talk much to me…"

"Oh, I see…"

Kagami always heard about bad rumors around Hanamiya. It seemed like he was the type who would do anything to get what he wanted, even with underhanded play. Well, he could be the suspect, since it seemed like Mibuchi-senpai's guess about the motive of the culprit was to sabotage the Cooking Club participation. Kagami knew Sakurai had submitted the participation form, so he got no choice but to catch the culprit.

But then again, Sakurai had said that he forgot to lock up the cabinet, so the culprit could be anyone… He sighed. This might be harder than what he thought at first.

"Ah, Kagami-kun, could I go for awhile? I need to find Mibuchi-senpai…" Sakurai said apologetically.

"Hm? Oh, sure…" Kagami said.

"You can wait here," said Sakurai. "It won't be long."

"Okay."

Sakurai quickly went out of the room and left Kagami alone. Kagami slumped at the couch, tried to find some clue… Anything that could help him. He sighed as nothing came up to his mind. Kagami startled when the door opened only to reveal two faces that Kagami knew so well. Both were the second year student from Kiyoshi's class, Koganei Shinji and Mitobe Rinnosuke. Mitobe was the vice-president of Cooking Club if Kagami wasn't mistaken, and Koganei… Well, he was more like Mitobe's translator since the tall guy never seemed to talk.

"Oh, Kagami-kun!" Koganei greeted brightly. "What are you doing here? Where's Sakurai?"

"Sakurai said he has something to talk to Mibuchi-senpai and told me to wait here…"

"I heard from the first year you helped Sakurai to catch the thief?" Koganei asked. "They tried to keep it discreet though, but we need to know what you have found."

"Not much," Kagami shrugged. "Sakurai told me he forgot to lock up the cabinet the day the money was stolen," said Kagami. "Anyone could easily come here and broke the safe box key."

"Sakurai forgot to lock the cabinet?" asked Koganei. "Well, that never happened before… Right, Mitobe?" he asked the taller male. Mitobe only nodded. "But it seemed like he didn't forget to lock it though," Koganei said. "You see, we bumped into Sakurai yesterday afternoon when Mitobe said he want to get some ingredients from the cabinet. The cabinet was locked and Mitobe forgot to bring his key so we have to check the cafeteria kitchen if they had the ingredients we need…"

Well, that didn't make sense at all! Kagami was sure the lock didn't break, so someone must have left it unlocked or the thief got the key… If what Koganei-senpai and Mitobe-senpai was true, it meant Sakurai had lied about being careless and left the door unlocked. But, how the thief got the key? Sakurai said he put his key in the desk in his dorm room… Someone could steal it… Hanamiya-senpai was his roommate… He'd do anything to get whatever he wanted, even if he had to do an underhanded play…

But why Sakurai lied? He could just tell the truth if Hanamiya-senpai was the culprit… Was he trying to protect Hanamiya-senpai or…

BLACKMAIL!

It was clear that Sakurai was afraid of Hanamiya Makoto… There was only one explanation, right?

Hanamiya Makoto stole the key from Sakurai's desk! And he threatened Sakurai to not tell anyone. That was why Sakurai looked nervous when they were talking about Hanamiya!

"Koganei-senpai, do you where Hanamiya-senpai is?" Kagami asked quickly.

"H-Hanamiya-san? W-well, maybe he's in the Science Clubroom next door? He's the president…" said Koganei. "What do you want with him, Kagami? I think it's best if you avoid him—"

But Koganei never had his chance to finish his sentence since Kagami had jumped from his seat and ran to the Science Club next door. Without nothing, he slammed the door open, startling a single person in the room. Hanamiya Makoto was a dark haired teen with funny looking eyebrows and sinister smirk on his face. Kagami cringed as his instinct alerted him with this person.

"Kagami Taiga-kun~?" Hanamiya said his name, and Kagami didn't like it. "I heard you've been helping Sakurai finding the thief of the Cooking Club's money…"

"How'd you know?" Kagami asked, feeling defensive.

"Rumor spreads around you know. All you have to do is ask the right person."

"Or, you could just say you're the one who stole the money," said Kagami sharply.

The older teen's smile became wider.

And Kagami didn't like it.

"Ah, but I didn't," said Hanamiya.

"You're lying. You stole Sakurai's key to open the cabinet and broke the safe box's key. Furthermore, you threatened him," Kagami said. "You're Sakurai's roommate, and I'm sure you'll know where he kept the key. You had the chance to steal it, commit the crime to ruin the Cooking Club's chance to win the festival."

"Then, do you have proof?"

Kagami stopped. Well, to tell the truth, he didn't have any. Sakurai opened the cabinet… without key? Was the cabinet had been opened before? It could mean that the cabinet hadn't been locked since the money was stolen… Why? Because Sakurai didn't have the key. It wasn't Sakurai who forgot to lock the cabinet, but his key was indeed stolen. And if Sakurai still didn't have the key, the key must be with the culprit!

Kagami chuckled.

"You should still have it with you… Sakurai's key!"

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb! I need you to empty your pockets…" Kagami said.

Hanamiya chuckled at this.

"I know you're not that smart, but let me tell you something. I didn't steal the money, and I can prove that," Hanamiya said calmly. He reached out inside his blazer and pulled out his cell phone. Kagami waited while Hanamiya was busy with his phone until his smile got brighter. "Look at this. This picture was taken yesterday in Kyoto, and I just got back this morning."

Kagami looked at the photo Hanamiya showed him on his cell phone's screen. The date and timeline was indeed had proved Hanamiya's innocent. But now, Kagami had gone back to square one. If Hanamiya wasn't the culprit, then who? Kagami was deep in thought while Hanamiya watched him with a sly smirk on his face.

"Oi, do you want to hear something interesting?" Hanamiya asked.

"Hn?"

"There is one person though, that you might find interesting," said Hanamiya as he played with his cell phone in one hand. "Well, this is only my guess, but you might be interested in him."

"What're you talking about?"

"Ever heard about Haizaki Shougo?"

* * *

Kagami ran as fast as he could, shout excuses and apologizes as he bumped into someone. He didn't know about that… He didn't know it. He had spent so much time with the student councils and host club members, and yet, he didn't know. He always considered himself knowing Sakurai very well, and yet, he didn't know anything about the brunette! Now, Kagami could only ran as fast as he could.

"_Haizaki? Oh… He was the member of student councils before Akashi-kun kicked him out. Now he joined soccer club, if I'm not mistaken…_"

That was what Koganei had explained when Kagami asked him about Haizaki Shougo. Well, Kagami didn't know that! He wasn't the one who followed the school gossip!

"_From what I've heard, it seemed like he was Sakurai's childhood friend or something…"_

Was that why Sakurai lying to him? To protect his childhood friend? Kagami had to find Sakurai as quick as possible. Didn't Sakurai say he wanted to talk to Mibuchi-senpai?

Kagami turned sharply in the next corridor, he almost bumped into someone. He looked up and realized he had bumped into Kiyoshi. The older teen looked at him with puzzled look.

"Taiga? What are you doing in second-year's building?" Kiyoshi asked. "Are you okay? Did you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. I need to see Mibuchi-senpai…" Kagami said, almost out of breath because all the running he did. Kiyoshi didn't ask him further, and he could easily spot the flamboyant boy among the other second-year. Mibuchi seemed surprised when he saw Kagami.

"Tai-chan? What's wrong?" asked Mibuchi.

"Did Sakurai come to talk to you just now?" asked Kagami.

"Huh? No… He didn't…" said Mibuchi. "Why do you asked?"

But Kagami didn't hear that question. He was already turned around and ran away from that place. Kiyoshi and Mibuchi tried to call him back, but it didn't seemed like Kagami heard them. Who else could he asked, who else could he asked? His mind running faster than his feet, and yet, Kagami just running around randomly.

Soccer club… Must be somewhere in soccer club!

He ran towards the soccer field, ignoring the fact it was pretty far the school building. But he really needed to find Sakurai now. If Sakurai was indeed protecting Haizaki…!

* * *

Haizaki Shougo smirked at the third-year from the soccer club. There were at least four people there, including Haizaki himself, gathering around the back of soccer clubroom. Haizaki, being the only first-year looked very comfortable in his place right now, rest his back on the wall of the clubroom while they let the shade of the building to cover them up from the sun.

"So, you did it?" asked the third year with a sly smirk on his face as he took another sip from the oolong tea bottle in his hand.

"Oh, I did, and it was simple as fuck," Haizaki let out a chuckle. "That sorry mushroom didn't even know! One of the Cooking Club members told me he's working with that red-haired idiot from Host club to catch the culprit. I'm sure, sooner or later, Akashi would smell something fishy and we can use the opportunity to disrupt the student council."

"So, who's our next target?" asked one of the second-year who had blond hair and piercing on his ear.

"Hmmm… How about music club? We can destroy their property. Do you think it'll catch the student council's eyes?" another second-year asked.

"Well, the point it we have to get Akashi and Aomine out of the student councils room before we can execute our plan," said the third-year. "How about the basketball club? Aomine is from Sport Division, it'll fall to his jurisdiction. We can lure him out, possibly with Akashi. Anyway, why do you choose Cooking Club in the first place?" the third year asked.

"Oh, they're the easiest one. Too bad, that flamboyant bastard of Cooking Club decided to not report this to Akashi…" said Haizaki as he scoffed. "Well, if you want, we can still do something to the Cooking Club… I still have that sorry 'shroom's key."

They laughed and talked about their next plan, all the possibilities. It wasn't a secret anymore that the soccer club was at war with student councils since Akashi became the president, he decided to cut the budget for soccer club since they wasted too many money.

But for Haizaki… Well, let's just say he enjoyed playing with his childhood friend while messing up with the student council. Killing two birds with one stone.

* * *

Kagami sighed in relieve as he saw the familiar brown hair walked not too far from him. The brown-haired boy seemed to be deep in thought; he didn't realize Kagami was running towards him. Kagami shouted, called his name until Sakurai turned around with a surprised look on his face.

"Kagami-kun?"

Kagami was panted as he halted next to Sakurai. It took him a minute to adjust his breath into normal rhythm. He looked up into Sakurai's brown eyes. The boy was looked nervous now and kept avoiding Kagami's gaze. It was easy to read. Kagami knew Sakurai hid something from him, and he couldn't help but feeling pretty pissed. He just wanted to help his friends in the Cooking Club, but Sakurai betrayed him. He covered up for the real culprit, making Kagami looked like a fool trying to find the answers while Sakurai held it all along.

"Why'd you lie to me?" Kagami asked. "You know all along who is the thief, don't you? Hanamiya-senpai told me about someone had entered your room that morning, right before he left. You were there… Still sleeping. There was no way you didn't realize your key had been stolen that morning… Instead, you lied to me that you forgot to lock up the cabinet. But how can you forgot to lock it up since you _cannot_ open it?!"

Sakurai's eyes widened when he heard Kagami.

"Are you covering up for Haizaki Shougo?" Kagami asked.

And Sakurai lose it.

"I'm sorry, Kagami-kun, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to hide things from you! I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth! I'm sorry I'm so weak! I'm really sorry; I should've told you the truth! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry I exist… I'm sorry I—"

"Sakurai, shut up!" said Kagami. "I heard from Koganei-senpai you are this Haizaki guy's childhood friend. Do you conspire with him to do this?"

"N-no…" Sakurai whispered. "I… I'm not working with him… I just…"

Kagami could see that Sakurai was on the verge of tears. He sighed.

"Look, I'm not blaming you or anything, but you can tell me if you got something in your mind, okay? So, tell me what actually happened."

Sakurai hiccupped and cleared his eyes. He explained what happened that morning. Hanamiya left early that morning, before Sakurai woke to catch a train to Kyoto for some science stuff, and only a few minutes after the second-year left, Haizaki came into the room. Sakurai kept pretending to be asleep as he cowered in his bed, covered in blanket, watching from the corner of his eyes. Right after Haizaki left, Sakurai got up and realized what the boys had done.

He'd stolen the key.

After that, it wasn't really hard to deduce. The Cooking Club money was gone and Sakurai never head courage to tell up his friend.

"It wasn't his fault. Haizaki-kun only wanted some attention he couldn't get. I know he didn't mean any harm…" said Sakurai as he hid his face in his arms. "I don't want you to get involved further, Kagami-kun. Haizaki-kun is part of soccer club, and they always had grudge against student councils and host club. Akashi-kun had kicked him out of the student council, and I don't want him to take out his revenge on you," Sakurai explained. "I'm really sorry, Kagami-kun, but let me talk to him, okay? I'll settle things."

Kagami gulped. It wasn't like he didn't trust Sakurai to do things. Sakurai had told him the real story, right? Even if Haizaki didn't mean any harm… Who knows what other guys might do?

"I'm coming with you," said Kagami.

"I'm sorry, Kagami-kun, let me settle this alone."

* * *

And that was how Kagami found himself hiding behind some bushes, peeking to see Sakurai stood up his ground against four soccer club's members. It wasn't good, and Kagami knew it. One of them was a third-year student, two second-year's students, and one first-year. Kagami guessed that the first year with cold expression and corn-row hair was Haizaki Shougo.

Were they going to ganging up on him?

Kagami couldn't hear anything from his place behind these bushes. He didn't know what they were talking about. Were they mocking Sakurai? Clearly he could see four of them laughed at something and Sakurai look so desperate. Kagami wanted to jump out of his hiding, but if Sakurai wanted to settle things on his own… Beside, Haizaki was indeed Sakurai's childhood friend, so Kagami just bit his lips.

Until the sight became unbearable to him. One of the second-years shoved Sakurai harshly to the ground.

"Stop it!" Kagami shouted as he ran up to Sakurai. He stood in front of Sakurai, shielding him from Haizaki and his gang. "Sakurai, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine, Kagami-kun… S-sorry…" Sakurai said.

"I can't let you hurt my friend here," said Kagami to the gang. His eyes looked into Haizaki's, trying to find something… anything in those stormy grey eyes. "Haizaki-san… right? I… We want you to commit your crime to the student council."

Kagami didn't know what was so funny in his statement, but the guys laughed hard and he didn't like the sound of it. The third year student stifled his laughter as he walked up and grabbed Kagami's collar roughly.

"Like hell we would!" he shouted on Kagami's face. "You… aren't you one of Akashi's bitches? Isn't that right, Haizaki? The one who replaced you… Kaga-what's-his-name…"

"Kagami Taiga," said Haizaki as he stepped closer. "Now, now, Taiga-chan… Do you think I would easily come up to Akashi and said I stole the Cooking Club's money? Hm? Of course not. But you will keep quiet about this, yeah? Or else, me and my friends here would give a lot of trouble to the student council…"

"The heck are you saying, Haizaki? We wanted to cause trouble to student councils, why don't we just beat up their bitch?! I think it'll be more fun~" one of the second year said.

"What?!" Haizaki startled. Kagami could see it in his eyes. "We can't beat up students. Akashi would have our heads!"

"Chickened out, Haizaki? Or don't tell me you fond of him," another second-year remarked.

"No, I'm not," Haizaki said sharply.

Kagami saw it coming, as the fist came out of nowhere, meeting his left cheek for good. Kagami stumbled, and Sakurai let out a whimper. Kagami motioned to Sakurai to not doing anything. He would try to talk Haizaki out of this. No need for fist… Even if his ears was ringing and his cheek was hurt as hell… Kagami knew he had a chance. If he could just make Haizaki to listen…

Another hook coming, hit him square on the jaw, followed by kick to his stomach and soon, Kagami found himself lying on the ground. His eyes getting blurry and he could see Sakurai cowered in the corner. Kagami tried to let out a smile, reassured him, but his body was hurt, and he was almost unconscious.

No… he needed to stay awake! He'd talk them out of this… He didn't want to cause much trouble to the student council if he fought back… And Sakurai trusted Haizaki… Sakurai could talk to him…

And his body was still hurt…

* * *

Aomine entered the student council room looked pretty pissed off. Only Kuroko who bothered to greet him since Kise and Momoi was still busy with the expenses book and Murasakibara still doing his job (since Akashi had let him have his cake after he finished with the first one). Midorima and Akashi was reviewing the form submission, selecting which idea they could use and which they couldn't.

"What happened, Aomine-kun?" asked Kuroko.

"Nothing. Just ran up to that Haizaki bastard when I went to the baseball club to settle things with them. Guy's tried to screw with us. Believe me Akashi, he's up to no good," said Aomine to Akashi. "We should watch out for things he might do to sabotage the festival."

"Hmm… No one has reported in yet. Shintarou?"

"No. Everything's as usual," said Midorima. "But then again, we've been coped up in this room for hours."

"Where's Kagami?" Aomine asked.

"He went out somewhere. Oh, he said he left some chocolate pie for you, Aomine-kun," said Kuroko. "I've eaten my share. Yours is still in the cupboard."

"Oh, thanks, Tetsu."

Aomine walked to the cupboard and smiled when he saw the pie. The dark blue haired teen took a position next to the window before he ate the small bite of the pie. It was sure delicious! Aomine always amazed by Kagami's cooking skill. The chocolate pie was finished in a few minutes. Aomine got up to get something to drink when something attracted his attention.

He opened the window to try to see it more clearly. A fight? Soccer club? Aomine cursed. He always knew it! That club always up to something at the time liked this.

"Oi, Akashi, I think there's a fight!" Aomine quickly ran back to Akashi's desk. He opened the window behind Akashi's chair and pointed it out. "That."

All of the student councils had walked up to the window to see what happened. Rather than a fight, it looked more like bullying. There were four guys, beating up someone. That person was now on the ground, but he didn't fight back. Aomine gritted his teeth in disgust when he caught a glimpse of red hair.

Red hair…?

He'd recognized that hair color quickly. There weren't a lot of people who had that kind of red hair. Only one person who had that shade of red hair… And Aomine didn't think twice before he stormed out of the room.

"Aominecchi, where're you going?" Kise asked.

"To save him, idiot! It's Kagami!"

The others quickly recognized the red hair. Momoi gasped, but the others were quicker. In a few seconds, they all had ran down the corridor, didn't care they might bumped to anyone. Aomine's breath quickened.

Just what kind of trouble you got yourself into now, Bakagami?!

* * *

"H-Haizaki-kun… Please stop it!" Sakurai whimpered to Haizaki. He couldn't see this. Kagami was there, almost unconscious, and he couldn't do anything. "Haizaki-kun!" he called again. Sakurai forced himself to stand up and put himself between Kagami and the soccer gang. "Please stop hurting Kagami-kun!"

At that moment, Haizaki stopped. Sakurai stood still in front of him. His arms were spread to shield Kagami from the fists and kicks. Even with the tears in his eyes, Sakurai was determined to protect the red head. Haizaki hated it. Even his childhood friend turned against him for this idiot! Haizaki wanted to punch him, but seeing Sakurai… Well, he couldn't…

"Why're you hesitating, Haizaki?!" his gangs asked, shouted some mocking remarks, but Haizaki ignored them.

What was so good about this stupid red head anyway? Why people kept attracted to him?

"A-Are… you… d-done… H-H-Haizaki…?" the red head panted as he forced himself to get up into sitting position. "N-now… would y-you… listen… to me?" Kagami cringed as he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He gasped. "L-look… I know… you're… not a… bad person… Haizaki… I just… want… you to be… honest…"

"Haizaki-kun…" Sakurai was pleading. He couldn't hold it anymore. He was so stupid! He should've report this! At least Kagami wouldn't hurt… It was his fault… His fault… Sakurai wanted to knowck some sense into the guy in front of him. Haizaki had hurt his friend, and Sakurai knew he couldn't do anything… Kagami told him to not get violent… He took the beat by himself and it hurt to watch him beaten up.

But before neither of them could do anything, Sakurai and Kagami heard the sound of people running towards them. Kagami turned his head, trying to see what happened through his swollen eyes. It even hurt just to turn his head slowly.

"Kagami!"

Was that… Aomine's voice?

Kagami could only see a blurry shade of blue as Aomine jumped and swung his fist at Haizaki. The force of Aomine's punch sent Haizaki back. The three others from soccer club ran at the sight of the student councils members ran towards Kagami and Sakurai.

At that time, Aomine didn't care anymore. He saw Kagami's beaten up face, the swollen eyes, the split up lips, bruised cheeks, dirty uniform… And blood. Kagami's blood. Aomine ran rampage. He didn't care about anything anymore. This guy had hurt Kagami, and he would pay for that! He would pay for every bruise, every wound, and every blood on Kagami… He would pay for it. Aomine had straddled the other teen, grabbing Haizaki's collar to keep him sat right up and punched as hard as he could.

This is for Kagami…

This guy… he dared to hurt Kagami…

Aomine couldn't hear the others called his name. He just wanted to hurt this guy… To hurt…

Suddenly, Aomine felt something stopped his fist. He turned to see Kagami had crouched next to him, holding Aomine's arm with both of his. Aomine stared into those crimson orbs… Even behind the bruises and wounds, he could still see the soft gaze, pleading him…

"…S-stop… A-Aomine… Please… don't… hurt him…" Kagami whispered painfully. "It's… not… his fault… P-please…" Kagami begged.

By Kagami request, he let go of Haizaki's shirt and turned to Kagami. He touched the only unbruised part of Kagami's face.

"He's hurting you…" Aomine said.

"H-he… didn't mean… it…" said Kagami. "I-I'm sorry…"

Kagami fell limply, but Murasakibara was quick to catch him before he touched the ground. Akashi threw a disgusted glare at Haizaki before he turned to Kagami. His eyes became soft and sad when he looked at Kagami's condition.

"Sakurai Ryou, right?" Midorima said as he came to Sakurai who was still trembling in fear. Sakurai nodded.

"I need you to tell me what happened."

* * *

**A/N : Now, to the next chapter~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oretachi no Taiga ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai!**

**(Our Taiga Can't Be This Cute!)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Our Taiga and the School Cultural Festival Part I**

**Meitantei Taiga: Ally of Justice (pt. II)**

* * *

Kagami woke up at the sight of white ceiling above him. Where was he? The last thing he remembered, he was somewhere near the soccer clubroom… Ah, yes… He got beaten up. Maybe that's why his body hurt so much. It was even hurt to take a breath. Kagami coughed as he felt his throat was dry. He wanted to drink… He wanted to drink something…

"Taiga? You're awake?"

Kagami tried to turn his head. Himuro's face came into view, looking very worried.

"…water…" Kagami said, his voice was barely a whisper. Himuro quickly reached out for the glass next to the bed and helped Kagami to drink.

"Akashi-kun and the rest told me what happened. I quickly rushed here when Kiyoshi called. I have to tell your father…"

"No…" said Kagami. His voice sounded clearer now. "Where am I?"

"School infirmary," Himuro said. "You were out for a few hours, it turns out your wounds aren't life threatening. Bruises, and scraps… And your left eye was a bit swollen…" Himuro said, there was a weird tone in his voice. "A moment I turned my back, you keep getting into trouble…" Himuro sighed. "Let me call the doctor, okay?"

Himuro waited until the doctor done. No further damage. He only needed his rest for now. Neither Kagami nor Himuro said anything, until a soft knock came from the door. Kagami turned to the door and saw five figures stood in the door way. Himuro looked at Kagami, patted his shoulder and mumbled something about telling Kiyoshi that Kagami had woken up. As Himuro walked out of the room, the student council entered. All of them held a solemn look on their face. Akashi and Midorima put on their cold poker face, and Kagami could see the tear stains on Kise's face. For once, Murasakibara didn't munching his snack and Kuroko bit his lower lip in worry.

"How're you feeling, Taiga?" Akashi asked softly as he took a seat next to Kagami.

"I'm fine now…" said Kagami. He didn't dare to look up. He kept his gaze to his lap.

"Please, don't lie, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said. He walked closer and took Kagami's bandaged hand in his.

"I'm not… I'm fine…" said Kagami stubbornly. "Where's Aomine?"

"Somewhere," Midorima mumbled. He sat on Kagami's bed. Midorima sighed. "You got us worried, Kagami," he said softly, very out of character for Midorima's usual tsundere-ness.

"I… I'm sorry…" Kagami whispered. He couldn't look up at the faces of his friends. He messed things up. He knew he should've involved the student councils. Akashi and the others were busy already, and he only burdened them. Kagami knew he had disappointed them, and Kagami didn't want to see the crestfallen looks on their face. "How about Sakurai and Haizaki?"

"Sakurai is okay. Reo and the others from Cooking Club are there for him. As for Haizaki…" Akashi said the name in disgust and hate. "We still haven't done anything to him because Taiga told us not to… But I will see to his punishment. I can't allow violence in the school ground."

Kagami bit his lip. He really had messed up. Instead of helping them, he only caused more trouble. For once, Kagami felt useless. He tried to talk to Haizaki, get him to confess. He thought if he let him being beaten, Haizaki's anger would subdue and he would listen to Kagami and Sakurai. It was stupid really. And yet, when he looked into those stormy grey eyes, he knew Haizaki just feeling lost. Kagami's mother always told him that he had to help anyone in need, no matter if he liked them or not. Kagami might not know Haizaki that well, but after he heard Sakurai's story and saw it with his own eyes, he knew Haizaki needed him.

But Kagami forgot one thing. He caused much trouble for the student councils. He couldn't look into their eyes. Even if Akashi, Kuroko, and Midorima spoke to him in a soft tone, deep inside, they blamed him.

Without realizing it, a single tear had wet his cheek. And the other came after that. In a few minutes, he had become a sobbing mess, whispering apologize to everyone. He felt two pairs of arm hold him in a soft embrace. He looked up and saw Murasakibara had put him in his bear hug.

"Don't cry, Kaga-chin~" he said softly. Kagami could feel Kuroko still hold his hand and squeezed it softly. Kise also latched himself to Kagami's side and bawled like a kid.

"Please don't cry, Kagamicchi…! It's my job to cry, not Kagamicchi's-ssu!" Kise said, his voice was slightly muffled since he buried his face on Kagami's shoulder. Akashi smiled slightly at the scene before him. He knew it was Kagami's bad habit to think about everyone else before him. Even when he got injured, he still worried about Sakurai, Aomine, and that bastard Haizaki.

"It's not your fault, Kagami-kun," said Kuroko as he gently patted Kagami's head. "But please, next time, be more considerate, okay? I know it's good to care about other people, but it's also good if you acted selfishly every once in a while…"

Kagami looked very guilty at Kuroko's words, but seeing everyone's expression, he knew they were worried sick about him.

"I'm really sorry… everyone…" Kagami whispered softly and bowed his head.

"Don't feel sorry, Taiga." Kagami could feel a cold hand cupped his face gently and made him looked up to a certain face of the Student Councils and Host Club president. A soft smile on Akashi's face looked very uncharacteristic, and yet, Kagami could feel the warm feeling inside. "We were just worried when we saw you there… We felt like a failure… No… _I_ felt like a failure because I couldn't protect you."

Kagami's eyes widened when he saw the same expression on everyone's face. Sadness, mixed with guilty, being covered up with a soft smile…

"You are our most precious person, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said as he brought Kagami's bandaged hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "And it hurts us to see you like this…"

Now, Kagami was blushing. Was he that important to them? They really cared about him, and Kagami couldn't help but felt the butterflies in his stomach. They cared about him. They thought of him as their most precious person… Kagami let out a bright smile, and Kise swore (later) the room was getting brighter at Kagami's smile.

"I feel the same too, guys," said Kagami as he wiped the tears from his eyes. They talked for awhile, mostly about Haizaki and Aomine's punishment before Akashi said he had to talk to the Discipline Committee and told Kagami to rest. The rest of them followed him out, saying they still got jobs to do.

Midorima was the last one to close the door before he walked behind the group and smiled sadly.

"_I feel the same too, guys."_

Midorima sighed.

"But it's not the same, Kagami… Our feelings for you, it's not the same…"

It was only a whisper, but all of them could hear it. Kagami's innocent smile when he said those words… Kagami considered them as his most precious friends. Best friends…

"Damn, we're getting friend-zoned-ssu!" Kise said, depicting everyone's thought.

"As expected, Kagami-kun…" Kuroko commented. "His defense is too good."

They chuckled. Kagami was still Kagami. Always accepting, naïve, oblivious… But that was the qualities that attract people. He had drawn them to him without him realizing it. It was almost scary.

* * *

Aomine Daiki walked out of the Discipline Committee room. A week suspension, no weekend passes for a month, written letter of apology, and shortened curfew. Instead of staying awake until 10 during school days, he had to go to his bedroom at 9 o'clock for a month. Akashi had explained to the Discipline Committee about the incident and the cause of it. As for Haizaki, he got worse. Two weeks suspension, revoked weekend passes and such; with the additional punishment from Nijimura Shuzo; the Soccer club captain, from Akashi (personally), and also from Kagami's father (it seemed like Himuro or Kiyoshi decided to tell the man, and Kagami received at least ten calls that day from his father, asking if he should visit him, but Kagami quickly refused his visit).

"Dai-chan? How's the meeting with the Discipline Committee?" Momoi asked when Aomine entered the student councils' room.

"Ah, I got suspended, my weekend passes revoked and all that," he said casually. "How's Kagami?"

"He's alright now. No major injuries except for some cuts and bruises. He was asking about you though."

"Hm? Ah, yeah… Tell him I'm fine," said Aomine.

"Why don't you go and see him?" asked Momoi.

"Have you seen him yourself?" Aomine asked back.

"I have. I just got back from the infirmary. Kiyoshi-senpai and Himuro-senpai will help him to go back to the dorm since the doctor had given him a clear sign," Momoi said. "You should go see him, Dai-chan."

"Maybe later," Aomine said. He walked towards the dorm and sighed. It'll be a week; he would be coped up in the dorm. Aomine groaned. His parents had called, asking about what he had done, why he got suspended. Aomine didn't bother to explain since he could hear his mother called Momoi to ask the same question. He would stay at the dorm, and only the dorm. He couldn't go out, not even to the basketball court and such. Only in meal time he could go to the dining hall, and went back directly to his room.

Two days passed, he still avoiding Kagami. He knew for these past two days, Kagami would go to his room, knock on his door, wanting to talk, but Aomine ignored it. When it was meal time, Aomine always left the moment he saw Kagami, and it made the red head frustrated to his bones.

And Kagami couldn't hold it anymore.

"Aomine…! Open your Goddamn door! We need to talk!" Kagami yelled as he banging on Aomine's door.

Aomine ignored him.

"Aomine!"

Well, if he kept that up, the teacher on duty would tell him to stop because he disturbed the other students.

"Aomine…! Open up…!"

He'd get tired and leave eventually.

"Aomine…!"

Wait, was it just him or Kagami's voice had gotten weaker?

"Aomine… Please…!"

Indeed it was sounded weaker. Were his wounds getting worse or something? And he said 'Please…'

"Ao… mine…"

A violent cough and Aomine knew something wasn't right. He got up from his bed and yanked the door opened. There was Kagami, crouching down in front of his door, looking like he was in pain. Aomine started to panic. What to do? His wounds might be getting worse because all the yelling and banging on the door!

"O-oi… Kagami, are you okay?" Aomine crouched down next to Kagami, checking his condition. He could feel Kagami grabbed his wrist tightly before he looked up at Aomine and smirked at the dark-blue haired teen.

"Gotcha'!" Kagami said in his normal voice.

Before Aomine realized it, Kagami had pushed him into the room and he quickly followed before Aomine realized the situation. Kagami slammed the door shut behind him and turned to Aomine with a determined look on his face.

"We need to talk," Kagami said.

"You… You tricked me!" Aomine shouted as the realization came to him.

"Well, that's the only way to get you to open the door, Idiot!" Kagami shouted back. "You've been avoiding me… You didn't even come to the infirmary… Look, I know you're mad at me because I got you suspended… I came here to apologize."

"Huh?"

Kagami rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at the floor, avoiding Aomine's gaze as he continued.

"W-well… I had caused so much trouble for the student councils… A-and… I got you suspended while you guys were so busy with the upcoming festival and all… Especially you, since you got punished… A-and… I'm sorry…" Kagami mumbled. His face had turned red. He bit his lip nervously.

"DAMN WELL IT'S YOUR FAULT, YOU BAKAGAMI!" Aomine shouted. "Always playing hero like that…! Why the fuck did you let them beat you up like that?! Why the fuck did you not say anything to us? You got us worried sick, you Idiot! And… FUCK! You even protected that bastard who hurt you, DAMMIT!"

"W-well, it's not his fault…" Kagami walked closer, trying to reach for Aomine, but the tanned boy slapped his hand away, making Kagami winched at the sharp pain his wounds had caused.

Aomine stood there, looking guilty as he realized his harsh treatment had caused Kagami more pain. Kagami rubbed his pained wrist softly, still avoiding Aomine's glance. He kept his gaze on the floor, trying to hold down his tears. Aomine was right. It was his fault. He caused trouble for everyone, and even if they brushed it off, Kagami couldn't help but felt guilty. And now, Aomine had hated him too…

"Sit down, Kagami," Aomine said softly as he motioned to his bed.

Kagami obeyed him and sat on Aomine's bed, still holding his hand on his chest to create some protective barrier. The pregnant silence hung in the air. None of them said anything before Aomine sighed and crouched down in front of Kagami, taking the red-head's hurting hand gently. Kagami flinched at the touch, but he felt calm as Aomine rubbed his hand to sooth the pain.

"You've done something stupid, Bakagami," Aomine said quietly.

"I know."

"You should apologize for making us worried."

"I just did."

"Promise you wouldn't do anything reckless again?"

"I can't promise that," Kagami pouted.

"You're so stubborn, y'know?"

"You're arrogant."

"Baka."

"Aho."

Aomine took a deep breath to stop himself from throwing another insult.

"Look, I can't see you hurt like that. Not again," Aomine said softly as he caressed Kagami's bandaged head. There were still dark purple bruises here and there, though the swollen part had reduced, but it still pained him to see him like this. The image of Kagami, crouching on the ground, beaten, bloodied… It tightened his chest. "I care about you, okay? Don't ever try to pull something like that anymore."

Kagami startled at the sudden change of character. The Aomine he knew usually teased him, almost to the point of sexual harassment. He usually so proud, arrogant… Total ass, a jerk… Rude… But this Aomine… Kagami could feel the tanned hands that were still holding his was slightly trembled. He threw a confused look on Aomine. Was this… the real Aomine?

"I'm sorry…" Kagami mumbled.

The dark blue haired boy quickly retrieved his hand and smirked at Kagami.

"But the move you pulled now was very bold, Tiger~" said Aomine. "Barging into my room like that… And you didn't even resist when I told you to sit on my bed…"

"Huh?" now Kagami was really confused.

Before he realized it, Aomine had pushed him into the bed and climbed on top of Kagami. He held down Kagami's hands next the red head, careful to not giving too much pressure on the injured part. Kagami still needed some times to process the situation. Aomine leaned into Kagami, until the gap between their faces was less than a few inches. Kagami could feel Aomine's warm breath on his face.

"You let your guard down, Kagami~" Aomine whispered huskily.

"Wha—" Kagami loast his voice for a few seconds before the realization downed him and his face turned into fifty shades of red. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, AHOMINE?!" Kagami roared and used his legs to kick Aomine off him. Aomine chuckled as Kagami quickly stood up with bright red face, almost put his own hair to shame. "You… YOU STUPID, ARROGANT , PERVERT GANGURO! I changed my mind about you!"

Aomine was laughing maniacally when Kagami stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut. He kept laughing until slowly it turned to small chuckle and died. He looked at his hands. There were still trembling. Aomine groaned as he threw himself to the bed. He had failed once. He had failed to protect Kagami and as the result... It pained him to see those bandages.

"Damn, Bakagami…"

Aomine closed his eyes.

_When will you realize?_

* * *

**A/N : Ta-da! That's the second part~! Was that good? Please say it's good... *puppy eyes* Don't forget to leave a review~**

**And thanks for all the faves, review, follow, PM, and all that~! Especially thanks to kusen-kun who came up with this plot... Thank you very much~ *bow***


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : Next chapter of OreTai, and still in Culture Festival arch! This chapter is more like fillers, though... so excuse me for that...**

**Enjoy this, and excuse my grammar... I do my best! Don't forget to drop a review, okay~?**

* * *

**Oretachi no Taiga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai!**

**(Our Taiga Can't Be This Cute!)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Our Taiga and School Culture Festival Part II**

**Cosplay Café, Ballroom Dance, and Gingerbread**

* * *

The story spread like wildfire. Soon everyone knew what happened. They were worried, especially the girls who quickly gathered in his table during meal time, asking if he was okay. Kagami always answered that he was fine, that the wounds weren't as bad as it looked like. They didn't really know the real story. Kagami had asked everyone to keep it secret because he didn't want to cause too much ruckus, especially when the culture festival was drawing near.

It had been a few days, and the bruises had subsided. Kagami had got rid of the bandage on his head. Only some minor cuts now and the wounds on his hand had got better. Today Akashi said they wouldn't have any club activities yet he told them for a meeting in student councils room, so Kagami decided he would go to Home-Ec kitchen and made something for the meeting.

"Kagami-kun, where'd you want to go?" Kuroko asked from his seat behind the red head as soon as Kagami got up from his seat.

"Kitchen. Why?"

"The class president said he had something to talk about the upcoming festival. You weren't here when they discussed what our class going to do, right?"

"Uhh… Yeah…" Kagami quickly sat back to his seat. Kagami looked up at the class-president who was now talking about their idea.

"Cosplay café?" Kagami scratched his head as he read the writings on the blackboard. "We're doing cosplay café, Kuroko?" Kagami asked to the boy behind him.

"The idea seemed to be popular among the girls," said Kuroko calmly.

"We want to see Kagami-kun in cool costumes!" the girls giggling like crazy around him. Kagami could only sweat-dropped at this.

"Nee, nee, Kagami-kun, which one do you think is the best, Shinsengumi or butler costume?"

"Noo! Kagami-kun will look cuter in tiger costume!"

"It's too cliché! How about maid costume?"

"No… no… don't you think a red cheongsam would be suitable, especially for the hair?"

"How about Alice themed costumed? Kagami-kun would look cute…"

"Bunny girl costume would be nice…"

"No… no…! Bondage costume!"

Seriously? Bondage costume?! The hell were these girls talking about?! Kagami shivered at the conversation around him. He threw a desperate look at Kuroko, but right now, the teal haired boy had joined the girls discussing Kagami's costume for the cosplay café. Kagami threw a hopeless look on the other boys in the class, but they only smiled and chuckle at the girls' enthusiasm and had indulged themselves in their own discussion. Kagami sighed.

"So what do you think, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked him finally as he turned to Kagami. The girls also gave him a hopeful look.

"How am I supposed to know?! Besides, most of the costume you mentioned… Aren't they all girls' costume?! I'm not a girl!" Kagami's face was now flushed with embarrassment.

"Eeeeh? But I think it'll look cute…" said one of the girl disappointed.

"Sachiko-san is right, Kagami-kun…" Kuroko added.

Kagami shook his head firmly as he suddenly stood from his seat and raised his hand to speak.

"Yes, Kagami-kun?" the class president asked.

"Can I help in the kitchen… please?" Kagami said.

"Oh! Sure, Kagami-kun. From what I've heard you're a great cook, right? We're a bit short-handed in the kitchen. I'll leave them to you then."

"Thank you… uh… Sir!"

The girls let out a disappointed whine when Kagami sat back down. Clearly they looked disappointed not being able to see Kagami in maid costume, or red cheongsam, or Shinsengumi costume, or butler costume. Kagami sighed in relieve. Now he didn't have to wear any stupid costume! What's with the girls, anyway? Why did they love playing dress-up? And Kuroko had encouraged them like that…

They discussed the matter for more, and made a list of the menu (seriously… caviar? There's no way in hell a cosplay café in school festival would served that! What's wrong with these rich people anyway?) And planning the decoration they might need. Kagami had made a list of kitchen staff, and that included him and three other girls (who were now giggling). Kuroko and some other guys (and girls) will be the waiter, and now, they were busy discussing the costume they would wear. Kagami and the girls tried to make a logical menu for the cosplay café.

In a few minutes, Kagami had finished to make the list (Waldorf chicken salad mini-sandwich, bite-size croissant sandwich, Rosemary Butter Milk Tea Cake, apple pie, and strawberry tartlets) including different kind of teas. Kagami grinned as they finished and thanked the girls. He gave the list to the class-president who quickly approved the list.

After another short discussion, Kuroko said he had to go to student councils room to help with the work. Kagami offered to prepare snacks for them. Both of them walked out of the class room. Kuroko headed directly to the councils room while Kagami stopped at the kitchen. When he opened the door, he could see Sakurai, Mitobe, and Koganei were there, baking something.

"Cheers," Kagami said as he entered the kitchen.

"Hello, Kagami-kun…" said Sakurai.

"What're you doing?"

"Mitobe-senpai wants to bake gingerbread," said Sakurai. "How're you doing, Kagami-kun?" asked the light brown haired boy as he scrutinized Kagami's face and still bandaged hand. Kagami smiled and quickly dismissed it.

"I'm fine. How about you, Sakurai?" asked Kagami.

"Ah… I'm sorry… I'm fine…" said the boy with his usual small smile. "You want to join us making the gingerbread, Kagami-kun?"

"Sure… I'd love to."

* * *

When Kuroko entered the student councils room, it wasn't as hectic as usual, since they've been settled for the school festival. Kise had laid his head on the desk after finally, after four sleepless afternoons; he managed to get the Book done. Momoi looked satisfied and took note of the council's budget and all that. Murasakibara had slept next to the PC while Midorima was talking quietly to Akashi. Aomine was still in suspension.

"Good afternoon," Kuroko greeted as usual.

"Hello, Kurokocchi~!" Kise greeted with a bright smile.

"Where's Kagamin?" asked Momoi.

"In the kitchen. He said something about trying some recipes," Kuroko said. "Is there something that we still have to do?"

"Ah, actually we're gonna discuss about host club event for school festival-ssu~" said Kise. "Akashicchi had a plan for that…"

"Which we will discuss after Taiga joined us. In a mean time, I'd like you to help me with this paperwork," Akashi said as he motioned towards a pile of papers. "I need to sort this for later."

Even though they grunted, no one refused. Akashi still sat on his seat reading a book while Kise, Murasakibara, Kuroko, and Momoi helped to sort it out. Midorima sighed. It looked like Akashi had turned to one of his mood swings. Probably because the incident a few days ago, and the fact that Aomine was still in suspension. He only hoped Kagami would came quickly since somehow the taller red head always managed to calm Akashi down.

It took almost an hour before Kagami returned with a huge box with him. He looked cheerful as always, even with some cuts still presented on his face and his bandaged arms.

"Sorry it took me longer that I'd thought," Kagami said with a bright smile. "Huh? Everybody's here? I lose track of time when I met with Mitobe-senpai and baked something."

"What is it, Kaga-chin~?" Murasakibara's ears perked at the mention of the word "baked".

"Just some gingerbread…" said Kagami as he opened the box in his hands. "I have a lot of fun decorating it."

The club members 'ooh'-ed and 'aah'-ed when they saw the gingerbread. At first they thought it was just usual men shaped gingerbread. When they looked closer, some of them had red hair, blue hair, purple hair, yellow hair, light-blue hair, green hair, and even the girl ones with pink hair. They were wondering how many icing Kagami had used to decorate it. Kagami only grinned and said Mitobe, Koganei, and Sakurai helped him to decorate them.

"Kagamin, these are so cute!" Momoi giggled as she took one that looked like her.

"Ah! This is me-ssu!" said Kise as he took the one with yellow hair. "The purple one would be Murasakibara and the green one would be Midorima-ssu!"

"You don't say, Kise-kun," said Kuroko as he took the one with light-blue icing.

"Nee, nee, Kise-chin look…" said Murasakibara as he poked Kise to get the blonde's attention. "I bite your head off." And with that he bit the head part of Kise-shaped gingerbread, smirking as he munching it.

"Eeeeh?!"

"Kise-kun, I tear off your limbs," Kuroko said calmly as he took another Kise-shaped gingerbread and broke four of its limbs before ate them.

"Not you too, Kurokocchi~!" Kise whined. "Kagamicchi, do something-ssu!"

"What? What am I supposed to do? They're having fun. Here, you can have this special one," said Kagami as he put gingerbread in Kise's hands. Kise looked at it. It had red hair, almost the same as Akashi-shaped one, but one had a certain addition above its eyes. Carefully drawn unique eyebrows that quickly reminded Kise of the red head beside him. "It's too bothersome to draw the eyebrows, so I only made one."

Kise quickly stopped his whine and jumped in glee as he showed his new possession to the rest of the club members.

"I got the Kagamicchi one-ssu!" he yelled in delight. Kagami only smiled at his friends' antics. Midorima (who was now eating the Murasakibara-shaped one) turned to see a small plastic bag next to the box.

"Kagami, what's with that one?" Midorima asked.

"Oh, it's for Aomine. I baked something for him too since he couldn't join us for today," said Kagami.

After they finished all the gingerbread, Akashi started the meeting.

"Okay, so for the festival, host club and student council will hold an annual Miss Teikou, and for the prize is a dance after the festival and one day date with any member of Host Club," said Akashi. "Though Daiki's weekend pass has been revoked, I'm sure I can do something to make an exception for this time only."

"Dance?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah. In Teikou, after the festival, the school usually held a ball-ssu," said Kise. "So, we will dress up in costume and dancing all night long!"

"Eh? I don't know about this…" said Kagami. "I-I mean… what costume? And what dance?"

"Of course it will be ballroom dance. As for the costume, usually the students provide it by themselves, but for us, Kise's mother has handled everything since she's a famous fashion designer."

"Don't worry-ssu! Everything's under control."

They continued to discuss further preparations, including the hall that they would use for the ball. Kagami didn't join the conversation. He was busy with his own mind, and it seemed like this attract Kuroko's attention as he softly nudged Kagami's side.

"Something wrong, Kagami-kun?" the teal haired boy asked.

"Uh? Huh? N-no…" Kagami mumbled.

"If you have something to say, just say it, Kagami," said Midorima.

"Uuh… Ummm… Can I abstain from the event?" Kagami asked.

"Eeeeh?! Why, Kagamicchi?" Kise asked.

"I… w-well, I cannot dance…" Kagami mumbled. His face flushed. He could only embarrass himself if he forced himself to dance with his two left legs! He was never good at those kind of things anyway.

"Well, if it's just that, we can teach you then," said Akashi. "It's pretty simple once you learnt it. Tetsuya, Ryouta, and I can teach you."

"Eeeh~? But I want to dance with Kaga-chin too~" Murasakibara said as he pouted.

"How'd you supposed to dance the girl's part if you're much taller than him?" asked Midorima. "But right now, the student council's schedule is pretty busy already, Akashi. Do you think it's wise for you to take care of the lesson too? You can leave it to Kuroko since he'd done his part with the culture club."

"E-eeeh? Not fair-ssu!" Kise whined.

"How about I helped Kagamin?" asked Momoi. "Since I'm a girl, so you guys could work and I can teach Kagamin. Besides, Ki-chan had grasped the concept of budget accounting already."

Akashi looked thoughtful for awhile before he smiled.

"Sure. Then I'll put him in your care, Satsuki," said Akashi.

"Leave him to me, Akashi-kun~!"

* * *

Kagami couldn't find Aomine when he searched for him in his room. He walked around the dorm, holding the bag of gingerbread in his hand, and yet, the dark-blue haired boy couldn't be found. Kagami had asked around, and all he got was negative answers until he remembered one place he hadn't search for the boy. Kagami walked up the stairs towards the rooftop. Usually, the door was locked, but it seemed like someone had found a way to unlocked it.

Kagami opened the door as the gust of wind blew from the creaked door. Tonight's sky was clear. And since the school was located quite far from the busy Tokyo, he could see the stars clearly. Kagami's gaze swept around the roof until he found a familiar figure, stood up with his elbows propped up on the railing.

"There you are, Aomine!" Kagami called. "I've been looking around for you," said the boy as he walked closer to the dark blue haired boy.

"Hm? Bakagami? What'd you want" asked Aomine.

"Here, I baked it this afternoon for the others and it's your share," said Kagami as he thrusting the bag to Aomine. The tanned boy looked at the bag and opened it, to find gingerbread of host club members. Aomine chuckled at the one with dark blue hair and somewhat browner colored than the others before brought it to his mouth.

"The only one who can eat me is me!" he bit off the gingerbread's head and munching on it for awhile.

"What the hell with that?!" Kagami couldn't contain his laughter anymore. Aomine only smiled as he kept munching the gingerbread.

"This is Akashi," said Aomine as he pulled the red haired one. "Where's the you-shaped one?"

"I only made one and gave it to Kise," said Kagami.

Aomine pouted at the words. He took the one with yellow icing as hair and bit the head off without mercy. He continued to munching it while Kagami had sat on the ground next to Aomine's feet with his back rested on the railing. The wind blew his hair and made Kagami shivered since he only had his T-shirt on. He rubbed his arms to give them some warmth.

"Are you stupid or something?" asked Aomine as he took off his jacket and threw it to Kagami. "If you want to go to the rooftop at this hour, at least wore proper clothes!"

"Hey! It's not my fault it felt so chilly up here at night!" said Kagami. "And besides, I was looking for you all over the place and didn't think to put on any jacket when this place came to my mind." Kagami put on Aomine's jacket and smiled at the warmth. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Bored," Aomine mumbled.

"Haha, I knew it. Akashi told me about the host club event for festival."

"About that Miss Teikou thingy? Yeah, I've heard about that from Kise. Too bad my suspension is over on that day."

"So, you'll come to the festival?"

"It can't be helped," Aomine shrugged. "I probably just spent the day wondering around and eating," said Aomine. "How about you?"

"Hm? My class makes a cosplay café, so I'll be in charge for the kitchen," said Kagami. "You should to our class, Aomine."

"You cook? Sure I'll come. Just make sure you cook something delicious, Kagami!" said Aomine as he smirked.

"Oh, and Momoi agreed to teach me how to dance for the host club event," said Kagami without thinking. Aomine stopped and looked at Kagami for awhile.

"You don't know how to dance?" asked Aomine. "Isn't that a requirement with your family background and all? At least I know a few moves since it's a compulsory subject you have to know to inherit a family business."

"I used to live with my mother, remember? And is that wrong if I can't do a simple ballroom dance moves or whatever?"

Aomine snorted. Well, he didn't really care much.

"Well, I'm sure Satsuki can help you," said Aomine. "Even if you have two left legs."

"Shut up, Ahomine."

Kagami stood up from his position and returned Aomine jacket. The dark-blue haired teen looked at Kagami in question, but the red head only smiled brightly at him.

"Sometimes it's nice to have a civil conversation with you, Aomine," said Kagami.

Aomine couldn't help but return the smile. Well, for today, he'd let Kagami off the hook for awhile. He watched as Kagami walked back to the door from where he came from. But before he opened the door, Kagami stopped and turned around.

"Ummm… On the festival day… After I finished my shift in the kitchen, do you want to go wandering around with me? I-I mean… this is my first school festival since I came to Japan… a-and… you said you didn't have anything to do… so…" Kagami couldn't help but felt his face was blushing. Why did he ask Aomine of all people?! Surely there was someone who could go with him, right? So why the pervert ganguro?!

Aomine only chuckled when he saw the way Kagami's face changing in color, but he nodded.

"Sure," said Aomine.

Kagami's face turned redder at Aomine's answer. Why didn't he refuse? It would be much easier for both of them since Kagami always considered Aomine as insensitive bastard and pervert ganguro! And yet, he couldn't help but felt happy. He turned around, quickly left Aomine alone and ran to his room. He slumped against the door, clutching his left side of the chest while the blush on his face wouldn't disappear.

Why…

Why did his heart beating so fast?

* * *

"Kagami-kun, you've been spacing out a lot lately," said Kuroko when he and Kagami helped a bit with the decoration for the culture festival. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Why do you think like that?" asked Kagami.

"Well, it's easy to read you, Kagami-kun. You're like an open book."

Kagami's face blushed a bit. Was he that easy to read? Well, come to think about it, Kuroko always knew if there was something happened to him, and the light-blue haired boy maybe can give him some answers for his problem now…

"Uuhhmm… so… I uh… I asked someone to accompany me to the festival… after I done with my shift in the kitchen…" Kagami said slowly as his face turned red once again. Kuroko's ears perked up at this. Did he…? Did Kagami just told him he would go on a date on the festival day? Kuroko tried to maintain his usual passive expression, though deep down his feeling was messed up at Kagami's declaration.

"And then…?" Kuroko asked. Good… His voice was still monotone as usual. Keep up the poker face… the poker face…

"I-It's kinda spur out at the moment… I mean… I didn't mean to ask him in the first place… I just…"

_Him?_ So, Kagami's date was a boy. This is not good. Not good at all.

"A-and then… I-I don't feel so good… I mean… I felt… There's a funny feeling in my stomach… and… my heart was… beating faster than usual…" Kagami bit his lips, looking worried. "I was… wondering if I catch some… sickness… and I'm afraid I can't go to the festival…"

Okay, now Kuroko needed a moment to gather himself. Was Kagami that idiot? Funny feeling in the stomach… Heart beating faster… Just… What kind of place he grew up in? And what made him worried was not what he could wear, or how should he treat the date! What made him worried was the thought of he might be sick and he couldn't go to the festival because of it. Just what are you, Bakagami?! An angel?!

"H-Have you go to the school nurse?" asked Kuroko. He almost couldn't contain himself anymore.

"I haven't… Do you think I should—?"

"No, no… You don't have to, Kagami-kun," he didn't need some school nurse to tell Kagami he might be in love with someone. Let's just keep him oblivious. "I'm sure it's only the excitement for the festival. It's your first, right?"

Kagami nodded vigorously. He smiled brightly at Kuroko.

"Then, let's just enjoy it," the pale blue haired male returned the smile. "Ah, by the way, Kagami-kun, who's your _friend_ that you asked for accompanying you around?"

"Hm? It's Aomine," Kagami answered casually.

"Oh, I see…"

Kagami had turned around and asked his classmates for something else to do since he'd done with the task there, he didn't realize the murderous aura around Kuroko as the boy pulled out his cell phone and texted the other members of what he just heard from Kagami. There was no way they would let that ganguro had a date with their angel. There was no way! Even though Kagami was oblivious with his own feeling, they weren't sure with Aomine.

That sly bastard!

Kuroko smirked as he closed his cell phone.

They would make Aomine paid for that…!

* * *

**A/N : And there you go! Please review so I can get the next chapter going~ ufufufufufu~**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : Hmmm... this chapter was hard to write since I've been very busy this week. College has started and this semester I'll start with my laboratory assistant duty which is quite busy... huuuffttt! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter as things started to get serious, but don't worry, I'll keep it light and fun~!**

**Thanks for the 100 reviews~! I wonder who'll be the 101st?**

**Excuse my grammar.**

**And this chapter's title (Romeo and Cinderella) was taken from Hatsune Miku's song, though the content had nothing to do with that song...**

**Please review~**

* * *

**Oretachi no Taiga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai!**

**(Our Taiga Can't Be This Cute!)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Our Taiga and School Culture Festival Part III**

**Romeo and Cinderella**

* * *

Kagami was tugging at the tiger ear he had to use as part of his costume. Even though he had refused for any costume to wear (since it was too much bother to use when he had to prepare the food), it seemed like Kuroko had put a pair of tiger headband on his head. Kagami frowned at this.

"And what am I supposed to be?" asked Kagami. Kuroko looked pretty calm with his Okita Souji costume from Shinsengumi, complete with the hair extension and fake sword on his hips. Kagami was wondering if it would be hard to move in that kind of attribute, but Kuroko didn't seem to mind it.

"Tigger. Now, would you kindly put on the costume? You can't be Tigger with only the ears…" Kuroko had held up the full body costume Kagami was supposed to wear.

"And how the hell do you think I supposed to wear that in this tiny kitchen?"

"Ah… You're right," Kuroko mumbled. The costume in Kuroko's hands was a fluffy full body costume of tiger (Kuroko insisted it was Tigger though). It was a lot better than the other costume Kuroko had showed him (maid costume or that damn too sexy and tight red cheongsam, and even the bunny girl one). Despite the fluffy fabric, the shape of it was more long sleeved overall with hoodie and a tail attached on the back. But still, it would be uncomfortable to wear while he was preparing the food in the kitchen.

But, looking at Kuroko's crestfallen look, Kagami couldn't help but felt a bit guilty. The red haired man finally sighed and rubbed Kuroko's head affectionately.

"Alright, alright… I'll wear it later, okay?" said Kagami. "Now, you should go to the front. We will open soon."

"Ah, you're right, Kagami-kun. I'll keep this here, okay? You've promised me to wear it in the festival for today."

"E-eh? A whole day?" Kagami asked.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Kuroko back.

"Nothing, nothing. I'll wear them."

"Thanks, Kagami-kun."

* * *

"Patrol?!" Aomine almost let out a very manly screamed as Akashi and Midorima came to him before they opened for the festival. "You mean I have to patrol during the festival?!"

"Did I stutter?" asked Akashi.

Oops. Did Aomine just question Akashi's order? Besides Kagami, no one ever survived that! No one dared to question the red head president of student councils and host club. So, Aomine just gulped and agreed to patrol around the school with some volunteers Akashi had asked (ordered) to help. Whilst Akashi had his own job to supervise everything with Midorima, Murasakibara had joined the patrol squad.

"So, it will be until lunch, and then I'm free right?" asked Aomine.

"Who says you're going to be free? These volunteers need to be supervised," said Akashi. "And you, as the patrol squad leader would be responsible for that."

"What? No lunch break?" Aomine's eyes widened.

"Are you questioning me, Daiki?" asked Akashi.

When Akashi played that card, everyone was going to lose, so Aomine decided to just follow his orders. Well, he could always skip and ran off to Kagami's class café later. He just needed those volunteers to report to him, right? That was why walkie-talkie could always come in handy at the time like this.

* * *

Kagami was busy once the café opened. He almost had to move nonstop in the kitchen, since the guests kept coming and going. But once he got the hang of it everything became easier. The girls told Kagami to take a break for awhile, since he had worked for quite sometimes, almost doing everything by himself. Kagami really appreciate it as he came out of the makeshift kitchen they had made and went out to the inner courtyard (Akashi had reserved one place for his class).

The red head was glad that their cosplay café became pretty popular, and he couldn't help but smiled when he saw the satisfied look on the customers' faces. He decided to sat outside the cosplay café, watching his classmates who dressed as Gundam Strike Freedom and some characters from Sailor Moon or something (Kagami wasn't really sure since he didn't know much about anime) attract the visitors.

He then realized some university students were giggling and whispered excitedly to each other while looking at him. At first, Kagami was confused, but he quickly realized he still wearing his "Tigger's Ears" and his pink frilly apron (the usual) while sitting in public. Kagami's face turned deep shades of red and raised his hands to take off the ears when…

"What are you doing, Kagami-kun?"

"GYAAAAA!" Kagami yelped as he looked at the sudden appearance of the pale blue haired boy in Shinsengumi costume. "K-Kuroko! Stop doing that!"

"Were you going to take off the ears?" asked Kuroko. "You promised me you won't."

"A-ah… It's just… I-I need to… scratch my head! See?" Kagami scratched his head which was actually not itchy.

"Just remember your promise, Kagami-kun."

With that, Kuroko left. Kagami was still embarrassed with his appearance. The girls kept giggling saying something like "cute" and "adorable" and such… Wel, maybe he could get rid of this frilly pink apron he wore. He didn't mind much about the tiger ears, but the apron seemed to attract unnecessary attention.

"Ah, Kagami-kun, could you please keep the apron on?" the Gundam, Kagami realized it was the class president, said to Kagami.

"E-eh? Why?" asked Kagami.

"Well, you seemed to attract more attention dressing like that. Please keep the customers coming, okay? We will win this year's title of the best stand!"

"But…!"

"No 'buts'. Or maybe you could help greeting the customers?"

Kagami sighed. He kept on his apron and tiger ears, despite feeling embarrassed and tried to ignore all the stares and giggling he got. Maybe he should just go back to the kitchen already…

"What are you supposed to be, Bakagami?" Aomine asked casually as he popped out of nowhere and slung his arm around Kagami's shoulder.

"A-Aomine!" Kagami's face reddened. Kagami's eyes trailed towards the black arm ban on Aomine's left arm. "You're on duty?" he asked since only the festival committee who wore those kinds of arm band. Well, it wasn't that surprising since Aomine was part of student councils. Even Kuroko wore one though he was helping in their class's stand.

"Akashi put me on patrol," said Aomine. "Well, you haven't answered my question. What are you supposed to be?"

"Nothing. I'm in charge in kitchen. Kuroko forced me to wear the ears. And class president told me to not take off the apron since he said it would attract more customers," said Kagami casually. "Are you on break? You can enter and I'll make you some Waldorf chicken salad sandwich…"

"Sure."

Aomine entered the cosplay café, quickly gained the attention of the female students. They led him into a small table on one side of the room, and asked for his order. Aomine took Kagami's offer on the Waldorf chicken salad and some coke. He looked around the café, and saw that Kagami's class really outdone themselves this time. The place was well decorated, not too extravagant, and yet, giving the comfortable feeling. The waiters and waitress dressed up as anime, cartoon or movie characters. Some (like Kuroko) dressed as historical characters.

"Aren't you supposed to be on patrol duty, Aomine-kun?"

The question startled the dark-blue haired boy, made him jumped of his seat and bumped his knees on the table, attracting some attention. Aomine turned as he saw Kuroko's passive eyes looking back at him.

"Kuroko! Grow some presence, will you?!" Aomine said in annoyed tone. "I'm taking a break."

"Does Akashi-kun know about this?" asked Kuroko.

"None of your business Kuroko. Besides, Kagami asked me to get something for my break," Aomine said as he let out a smug smile.

"Hm? Oh, sure…" Kuroko said as he turned around and attended to another tables, taking orders.

Aomine waited, feeling some people were looking at him. He smirked at the attention he got. Well, it wasn't that surprising. Everybody in this school knew him; he was in student council and part of host club. It wasn't that surprising that people kept looking at him.

It didn't take long before Kuroko showed up with Aomine's orders. Aomine smiled as he looked at the sandwich and tea on the tray in Kuroko's hands. Ah, finally he could take a break before his 'date' with Kagami. Now he could enjoy a cold coke and Kagami's hand made sandwich before—

"THE HELL—?!"

All eyes were now drawn to Aomine; who still sat on his chair, and yet drenched with coke and pieces of the Waldorf chicken salad on his uniform. Kuroko only looked at him with his passive expression. Aomine threw a glare at Kuroko.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Aomine-kun. It seemed like my hands slipped," said Kuroko as he gathered the plastic cup and paper plate from the floor and put it back to the tray. "Here, let me help you cleaned that." He took a napkin and dried Aomine's clothes.

"What the hell, Tetsu?!" Aomine grumbled.

"I'm sorry, Aomine-kun. Now you can't go on a date looking like this, right?" Kuroko said casually as he wiped the remains of chicken and coke. Aomine looked at Kuroko's suspiciously.

"How'd you know I'll be going on a date?" Aomine asked.

"Hm? Kagami-kun told me."

There was a small silence while Aomine tried to put Kuroko's words and action into piece. Oh, man… Now Aomine knew this would tend to happen now! That's why Akashi suddenly put him on patrol duty and forbid him to take a break! These guys planned on ruined his date! And now, Kuroko 'accidentally' threw a sandwich and coke and ruined his uniform.

"Oi, oi, Tetsu, don't tell me you guys wanna ruin everything?" Aomine asked.

"Ruin what, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb, Tetsu. Ruin my date, of course!"

"Ah, that. What if we are?" asked Kuroko. "What're you going to do, Aomine-kun?"

"Clean myself up."

With that, Aomine stood up and left. Kuroko smirked as he cleaned the mess and told everyone that there was nothing wrong. When he returned to the kitchen, Kagami looked at him with questioning gaze, but Kuroko explained he 'accidentally' tripped and ruined the lunch. Kagami looked disappointed, but quickly cheered up when Kuroko told him Aomine left to clean himself up. From the corner of his eyes, Kuroko could see a small excited smile on Kagami's face. Kuroko wondered just how naïve Kagami was for not noticing this as a date.

* * *

Kagami kept his promise to Kuroko. After he'd done with his duty in the kitchen, he wore the tiger costume Kuroko had prepared. Surprisingly, despite of the look, the costume was actually comfortable. Kagami zipped it close and looked at himself in the mirror. It was too big for him, but just for a little bit, as the sleeves reach past his hands and only let the tip of his fingers showed. The hood part of the costume looked like tiger, but Kagami refused to wore it since it'll be too hot when he walked around. Kuroko insisted he had to keep the tiger ears on.

So, here he was, waiting for Aomine near the main entrance in tiger costume, attracting much unwanted attention from the visitors. The girls were giggling, while some boys threw him an amusing look, or simply laughed at him. He knew something like this might happen, but Kagami was the type of guy who kept his promise. So he waited as patiently as he could.

"What's with that outfit, Bakagami?" Aomine asked with raised eyebrows as he looked at the tiger costume. "We're not in host club, you know…"

"W-Well, I promised Kuroko, you know!" said Kagami. "And I won't betray him…"

"Man, you're really a troublesome guy, huh? Are you planning on walking around the festival looking like that?" Aomine asked.

"I-is it that bad?" Kagami asked with flushed face as he tried to avoid Aomine's gaze and made the tanned boy's heart skipped a beat.

"Like hell I care!" Aomine said. "We're wasting time here. Let's get this over, okay?"

"Thank you, Aomine!" Kagami said with a bright smile.

"So, where'd you want to go first?"

* * *

"Oh, Kurokocchi! Nice idea-ssu! Making Kagamicchi wore that outfit, it's easier to spot him in the crowds-ssu~!" Kise said as he tipped the fedora hat he wore for the sake of spying on Kagami and Aomine. Kuroko, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, and Akashi were now following the two's so-called 'date', hiding behind things (well, only Kuroko and Kise though. Akashi, Murasakibara, and Midorima stood calmly amongst the crowds).

"Hmm… It seemed like Aomine-kun made it in time…" said Kuroko. "Akashi-kun, can't you do something?"

"Well, he does his duty on patrol, just with Taiga accompanying him," said Akashi. His cell phone buzzed and Akashi looked at the incoming text. "I'll leave things to you guys here. I got something to do. Midorima, you stayed with them and make sure they won't do anything stupid."

With that, Akashi left. Midorima sighed at how annoying the task would be while Murasakibara only munched on his snacks.

"There's nothing special about their date…" Midorima said. "It's really like walking around the festival with friend, nanodayo."

"Midorimacchi! Didn't you see the predatory glint in Aominecchi's eyes-ssu?" asked Kise. "I'm sure he's planning on something bad-ssu~!"

"He hold Kagami-kun's hand," Kuroko said.

"What?!" Midorima lose his cool for awhile as he turned around. Indeed, Aomine now holding Kagami's hand and pulled him to the crowds.

"Ho~? Midorimacchi felt concerned right now-ssu~?" Kise asked teasingly. "Kurokocchi, we have to follow them-ssu!"

But, when Kise turned to the quiet pale-blue haired boy, he had disappeared, leaving Kise with Midorima and Murasakibara.

* * *

"What's with the rush, Aomine?!" Kagami asked as Aomine pulled him into the crowds.

"I told you I felt like we're being followed!" the navy haired teen said. "We have to move faster."

Kagami pouted. His gaze fell upon the takoyaki stand. His mouth was watering at the smell of takoyaki and he tugged at Aomine's sleeve.

"I want takoyaki," said Kagami. In seconds, he already had stood in front of the stand and ordered two portions of takoyaki while chatted with Imayoshi, the third year from basketball club who opened the stand with his class. Aomine waited in silence after their orders ready. After paid for it, they continued to walk around. Mostly it was Kagami who talked while Aomine only listened.

They went to another food stand, including the Cooking Club's. Kagami had tried crepes, cheeseburgers, dango, apple candy, and much more food. They even stopped at the game stands, playing ring toss and so one. Over all, it was fun. They stopped at yet another food stand and Kagami bought a very large cotton candy. His eyes widened at the sight of it. The HT on Aomine's hip buzzed, and the tanned teen groaned. Must the volunteers reported now?

"What now?" Aomine asked to the HT.

"_Ah, Aomine-san. Akashi-san was looking for you about some problem, over?_"

"Deal with it yourself! Or ask someone else…!" Aomine said to the HT. Damn! Must they ruin this day? Damn Akashi and his order to lead the patrol for today!

"_But… Akashi-san told us to gather all the student councils members. Kuroko-san and the others are all here. We only waited for you now…"_

"Damn it! Okay, I'll come, but only for five minutes. I don't care what Akashi might say."

Aomine turned to Kagami who was still enjoying his cotton candy, oblivious to his surroundings. Aomine sighed.

"Oi, Kagami, it seemed like Akashi has summoned me and all the council's members for something. You still want to walk around?" Aomine asked. Kagami turned to him with puzzled look.

"Is there something wrong?" the red head asked with slight concern in his voice.

"Nah, just small problem. Probably just for five minutes or so."

"Then I'll wait," said Kagami. "I'm a bit tired after walking around the festival. Maybe I'll take a break for awhile and wait for you."

"Are you sure? You can continue though…"

"I'm fine. Look, I'll wait under that umbrella over there," Kagami pointed at the large umbrella table that the committee had set to make it easier if the visitors wanted to sit for awhile after tired of walking around.

"Okay. It'll probably just a small matter, so I'll come back as soon as possible, okay?" Aomine asked.

"Sure, sure. Go ahead, I'll wait," Kagami said with a bright small as Aomine turned and dashed for the student councils' office.

* * *

"Are you done ruining my day?" Aomine asked as he entered the councils' room. He threw a death glare at Kuroko and the rest of the guys. Akashi sat calmly on his seat with a small smile on his face. That sly pixie! He must've been plotted this against him.

"Stop accusing people like that, Aomine-kun," said Kuroko calmly. "I haven't got a chance to ruin your 'date' with Kagami-kun when Akashi-kun called us. And you dared to touch Kagami-kun's hand like that…"

"You're following us!"

"I have to make sure that Kagami-kun is okay, being alone with a pervert like you. Who knows what you might do to him and tainted his innocence."

"You have no right—!"

"Oh, we have every right. But right now, Akashi-kun called us for a whole different matter for tonight's event."

Aomine sighed as he looked at the red head in front of him. His mind wondered to Kagami who was still waiting for him. This might take a bit longer than he expected. Aomine reached for his pocket to retrieve his phone, but he found his pocket was empty. Did he leave his phone somewhere? He remembered he had rushed back to the dorm to change his clothes after Kuroko spilled the cola and sandwich over him. Aomine groaned. He sat on his designated seat and hoped to get this over quick.

Akashi started the meeting, talking about the preparation they had to make before the event started. Kise told them tonight's costume had arrived and Akashi told Aomine to help Kise took the costumes for tonight's ball from the front room since Kise's driver was there to drop the clothes. Aomine followed Kise in silence though his mind kept thinking about Kagami who was still waiting.

"Ah, Aominecchi, did you ditch Kagamicchi just to come here-ssu?" asked Kise. "That's not good, Aominecchi. He might hate you now-ssu!" Kise's tone didn't show any regret though. "I was wondering why Kagamicchi asked you to accompany him for today. Aren't you only wanted to tease him, Aominecchi?"

"What do you mean, Kise?" Aomine asked sharply.

"Well, Aominecchi never showed any care about Kagamicchi, right? All you had done was teasing him, forcing him, making him cry… You only see Kagamicchi as an amusing toy, aren't you?" Kise's tone had lost its usual lightness, replaced by a serious tone. "You might punch those douche bags that hurt Kagamicchi, but you just hate it when someone played with your toy, right?"

"I'm not—"

"Aominecchi never loved Kagamicchi, right?" asked Kise. "You didn't even come to the infirmary when he lied there, beaten up and hurt. Once you bored of him, you'll leave him. Aren't that what you used to do in middle school, huh, Aominecchi?"

"Shut up, Kise!"

"Kurokocchi is right when he said he will protect Kagamicchi. Not just because you're a pervert, but because you're you," said Kise. "You can't deny it, Aominecchi. I was there, everyone was there. We don't want to see Kagamicchi is hurting because of you. So, please keep your action in check, Aominecchi."

Kise didn't say anything anymore. Aomine could only clench his fists as he looked at the blond who was already walking further. He looked down at his hands. Was it true? He could only hurt Kagami… Just like last time… Aomine really wanted to visit Kagami that time. But his guilt prevented him to be around the red head. It was his fault anyway. He had failed at that time… But it was also his fault Haizaki held grudges against the student councils…

And now Kagami had to suffer the consequence.

Aomine knew Kise was right. He wasn't one with bright past especially during his middle school. Aomine always wanted to punch something if he remembered that incident. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself and caught up to Kise.

* * *

It took him longer than he expected. Kise's driver was late to deliver the clothes, so they had to wait for almost thirty minutes in the front lobby of the school. After their talk, neither boy tried to initiate a conversation. Kise being uncharacteristically quiet, while Aomine still deep in thought. Kise just let him be and busy texting Akashi and told him about the lateness.

"Oi, Kise, have you… Have you told him about your feeling for him?" asked Aomine. He didn't need to define the 'him' in his question since already understood who he had meant.

"We have, when you're not there-ssu," said Kise. "Everyone told him how much we care for him and that he's our precious person…"

"And he said?"

"That he thought the same. We're his precious people and his best _friends_," Kise said, emphasizing at the last word.

Aomine let out a small chuckle. That was so Kagami, saying something like that. That guy was too oblivious to his surroundings to the point it could be quite scary. His naivety could match a child, and his stupidity… But he was the type of guy who wore his feeling on his sleeve for everyone to see. Maybe that was why people liked him and attracted to him.

Aomine was still confused about his own feeling. Maybe Kise was right? He knew he loved teasing that red head since his reaction was always amusing to watch. Aomine only did it for fun and he knew it. He liked it when Kagami blushing, crying, smiling, laughing, everything. He kept teasing him, trying to find out how many expressions he could draw from the boy's face. Was it some kind of game? Yes. Aomine didn't deny it.

And yet, he kept feeling something. Something different every time he was around that red head. Something stirred in him.

"Do you… love him, Kise?" Aomine asked.

"Hm? Why do you ask?" Kise asked back. "Of course I love him-ssu."

"As a friend?" _Or more?_

Kise only smiled secretively at Aomine's question.

"Everyone loves him. Even Akashicchi and Midorimacchi. But you're not, are you?"

"Stop judging me. You know nothing," said Aomine.

"Well, that's not true. I—no, _we_ know everything, Aominecchi," said Kise. "That's why we cannot let you get closer to Kagamicchi-ssu."

"You bastard. This isn't a game, Kise. I have my rights to love him, and you can't stop me. No matter what I do," Aomine said. "Stop with your underhanded play, ganging up on me."

"Oh, everything's fair in love and war, Aominecchi."

They conversation was interrupted when the lobby's door opened and Kise's drivers had arrived with wet clothes. He panted and apologized for the lateness since it was raining outside. Aomine's ears perked up at the word 'rain'. The lobby was sound proof, so he couldn't hear the sound of rain. Aomine ran for the window and opened the blinds to see there was a heavy downpour outside. He cursed and looked at his watch.

It was more than an hour since he left Kagami! He promised it would be only five minutes… And it was raining outside…

Well, surely Kagami would find a place to take shelter from this heavy rain, right? He wasn't that stupid.

Aomine helped Kise and the driver to deliver the clothes to the student councils' room. Akashi nodded a thank you and checked on the clothes. After he satisfied, he dismissed them. Aomine felt uneasy when he left. Was Kagami still waiting for him? The rain was heavy; people had left the front yard stands and went inside the school. The inner court yard stands were still opened and now full with visitors. Aomine looked among the visitors, trying to find that obnoxious tiger costume, but he didn't see him.

Aomine cursed. Was he still outside? Kagami indeed said he would wait under that stupid umbrella, but this was ridiculous. Was he still waiting outside?

Without thinking, Aomine had run for the front yard, looking for the bright orange costume. The stands were now empty since everybody had moved inside due to the heavy rain. Aomine looked around and saw the umbrella where he last saw Kagami…

And the idiot was still there, under the umbrella, looking a bit worried. Aomine cursed under his breath. Was this red head that stupid? He was supposed to go inside with everyone, not waiting here alone. Kagami was still holding the tail part of his costume to keep it dry.

"YOU IDIOT! THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, HUH?! WHY DON'T YOU GO INSIDE LIKE A NORMAL HUMAN BEING?!" Aomine yelled as he ran through the heavy curtain of rain. He was soaked wet to his toes now when he joined Kagami under the big umbrella.

"You're soaked wet!" said Kagami.

"You don't say! Why are you still here? Are you that stupid?!"

"You said you'll only go for five minutes or so. So I wait. Turned out you're gone longer, but since I already promised you I'll wait, than I did. When it started to rain, I tried to call you and texted you, but you didn't answer, so I guess I'll just wait here—"

"You're stupid, Baka!"

"Don't call me _baka_, Aho!"

"I forgot my phone. I left it in my room," said Aomine. "You could just leave."

"Well, I asked you to walk around the festival with me, how I could ditch you just like that?" said Kagami. "When I said 'I'll wait' than I will! I'm not one to break my promise."

Aomine sighed. Kagami and his straightforward way of thinking sometimes still surprised him.

"We should go back to the building now," said Aomine.

"Yosh! Let's use this!" Kagami said as he motioned to the umbrella. "While you're gone, I got nothing better to do, so I learnt how this umbrella works. You see, the table can be folded, and we can use it to cover us from the rain."

Aomine only looked at Kagami as the boy started to fold the table.

"See? But this thing is too heavy for me to carry alone…"

Aomine sighed as he helped Kagami. Indeed the umbrella was too heavy to be carried alone. The heavy wind made it harder to be carried, but after some battle with nature, they managed to get inside the building. Kagami sighed happily as he set aside the umbrella and followed Aomine.

"So, why did they call upon you?" asked Kagami.

"Ah, it's about tonight's event. Akashi wanted some meeting for the preparations and such. And by the way, the outfit for tonight had arrived. You better checked it," said Aomine.

"Whaaat? Another costume? I've had enough with this!" said Kagami as he tugged at his tiger suit.

"Well, it's okay if you want to wear that for tonight's ball. Beside the girls will cooed happily at how cute you'd look," Aomine let out a teasing smile as he pulled at the tail part of the outfit.

"I-I'm not cute!" Kagami said with blushing face.

"Sure you're not~!"

Their bickering continued until they arrived at the student councils' room. Kuroko, Kise and Murasakibara quickly attached themselves to Kagami like glue. Kise cooed at how cute Kagami looked like while Kuroko asked where he had been and why his costume was slightly damp. He threw a suspicious look at Aomine's soaked uniform but he let Kagami answered his question. Kagami told them what happened in all honesty.

"You're cruel, Mine-chin… Leaving Kaga-chin alone like that in the rain~" said Murasakibara. "Kaga-chin is okay, right~? You should change clothes before you're sick~"

"Kagamicchi~! Try the new outfit-ssu~!" Kise said excitedly.

"Ah, let me help you with that, Kagami-kun…"

The three was fusing around the clothes, pulling and tugging at Kagami, making the red head confused. Midorima quickly joined them, as usual, being the mediator and started to make everything in order. Aomine didn't join. He only watched from his place. He didn't realize Akashi had approached him and put a towel on his head.

"Clean yourself up, Daiki. We have a lot of things to do."

* * *

Kagami's face was reddened as he looked at his outfit. What was wrong with these people and their bad habit of dressing people up? Now he was in some kind of dark red military ceremonial uniform, completed with the hat and black leather boots. The other was also dressed in the same way, including Akashi, with the colors matching their hairs and eyes. Kagami started to wonder if Kise's mother (who designed these clothes) had some uniform fetish or something. He couldn't move freely with these outfits, but Akashi's glare told him if he dared to take off the outfit, he'd be sent to painful life.

And Kagami didn't want that.

"Kagamicchi looks good~!" Kise yelled brightly.

"T-thanks," Kagami mumbled. He was very nervous right now. They would go to the ball, attended the Miss Teikou event and danced. Kagami wasn't sure if could remember all the steps Momoi had crammed into his skull a few days ago. He still stepped on the girl's toe at the last practice, but Momoi said he was a lot better than before.

Kagami was really nervous now as he followed Akashi to the ballroom and opened the event.

"Are you okay, Kagami-kun?" asked Kuroko. "You looked like you wanted to throw up."

"I… I'm fine…" Kagami said. He kept fidgeting as he tried to calm himself down.

"You're nervous." It wasn't a question, and Kagami knew Kuroko could read him so well.

"What if I am?" he asked.

"It's okay, Kagami-kun. Everything will be alright."

And how much Kagami wanted to trust Kuroko's words. And yet, when they walked to the ballroom under the bright spotlight, Kagami could feel his face blushing. He could see that everyone was dressed in beautiful dresses and suits. His heart beating faster as he looked at those expectant looks on the girls' eyes.

He was wondering who would be the winner of Miss Teikou this year and who will she chose for the date… Kagami gulped and tried to hide his blush as Akashi kept talking on the microphone. After the short opening speech, Momoi jumped to the stage, looking as beautiful as always in her flowing peach colored satin dress. She was the MC for Miss Teikou event and the boys seemed enthusiast when she took over the stage.

"So… are you ready to find who's the finest of Teikou Academy~?" she asked cheerfully.

"Yeah!" the crowds cheered.

"The winner will be chosen from the vote that'd been held yesterday by the 'Miss Teikou Committee'~!" Momoi said cheerfully. "The winner will have a chance to dance with one of the host club members and a one day date with any members they wanted~!"

At the back of the ballroom, the host club members waited.

"Aren't there supposed to be a talent show for this kind of thing?" Kagami whispered to Kuroko.

"Hm? Well, in Teikou the election supposed to be done before the event since we still have a ball after this. The winner will show her talent after she'd been elected to shorten the duration," Kuroko said.

"But I haven't put my vote…" said Kagami.

"The host-club members shouldn't put their vote, Kagami-kun. And so is the 'Miss Teikou Committee," Kuroko explained calmly. "Do you fell asleep when Akashi-kun explained this?"

"N-no…" Kagami said, though he couldn't remember when Akashi mentioned this before.

"Nah, don't think too much about it, Bakagami," Aomine said as he ruffled Kagami's hair. "I doubt any girls would want to dance with you since you got two left foot. You'll step on their feet all night long."

"Shut up, Aomine! I can dance just fine… I think," he added weakly. "At least Momoi had taught me well. I only stepped on her feet three times in our last practice!"

Aomine let out a mocking chuckle at Kagami's remark. He ruffled Kagami's hair once again before he left him alone. Momoi was still talking about the winner's characteristics, but Kagami didn't hear her. He looked around trying to find something to drink since he was so thirsty and this outfit was quite annoying. Kuroko's tiger costume was a lot better…

"And the winner is…~!" Momoi said, giving a dramatic pause for the effect.

Kagami found some strawberry punch and decided to drink it since he was so thirsty…

"…KAGAMI TAIGA-KUN~!"

Kagami stopped as suddenly the spotlight was landed upon him and he only stared at the crowds who were now turned to him with a deer in a headlight looks. The girls cheered crazily, even the boys also cheered (something about "thanks for not taking the girls away from us" for whatever that meant).

"W-wha—?" he didn't understand the situation.

"It seemed like you're the winner of this year's Miss Teikou, Kagami-kun," said Kuroko with a small smile. "Congratulation."

"What? E-eh… wait… what…?" before Kagami could process everything, the girls had pushed him to the stage where Momoi waited with a bright smile on her face. Wasn't the Miss Teikou supposed to be a girl?

"It was quite a surprise, right? For the first time since Teiko had been founded, we have a male Miss Teikou~!" the crowds cheered with crazy. "It was really a surprise since your name wasn't even on the nominees' list, and yet, almost every girl and some boys in this school put your name on their voting papers~" said Momoi. "Maybe we should hear some explanation, right~?"

Momoi randomly pointed some volunteers. It was a girl that Kagami remembered as the regular customer in host club.

"I-I think it's better to see Kagami-kun dancing and going on a date with any members of host club rather than other girls…" the girl said timidly, but her words were quickly cheered by the rest of the girls with positive feedback. Kagami shuddered at the excitement the girls showed.

The boy volunteer answered Momoi's question passionately.

"Because we want to reduce the competition!" his answer met with booming cheer from the boy population. Kagami still thinking there was something wrong with the brain of the students in this Academy. But before he voiced his protest, Momoi had continued to talk.

"Now, you know what to do next, right, Kagamin~?" asked Momoi.

"Eh? What?" Kagami was still confused.

"The talent show, of course!"

"E-Eeeeh?"

Momoi winked at him. When Kagami turned around, he had seen a grand piano, sleek black and beautiful. Did Momoi just…? Kagami cursed under his breath. Of course she knew. She was a walking data bank. As the member of 'Miss Teikou Committee' of course she'd know he'd win and prepared this. Kagami was blushing since it had been a long time since the last time he touched a piano.

He walked up to the piano and sat before it. Carefully placing his fingers on the keyboard. He didn't know what song to play, so he just played the first song came up to his mind. Tchaikovsky's "Waltz of the Flowers", the last song he played for his mother. Kagami took a deep breath before he started to play, letting each notes pouring out of his fingers, filling up the ballroom. The crowds couldn't help themselves; the boys were offering their hands to the girls, asking for a dance which they gladly accepted.

"I thought he supposed to dance with one of you," said Momoi as she came to join the host club members who still stood at the back of the room. She smiled as she looked at Kagami who was still too absorbed on his music.

Akashi only smiled as he took one of the strawberry- punch on the table.

"Well, this is fine," said Akashi said as he took a sip of his drink. "This is student council and host-club event. It should be fun, don't you think?"

"Maybe you're right," said Momoi as she looked at students who had filled the dance floor. "Tetsu-kun, please dance with me~!"

Before Kuroko could answer, Momoi had dragged him to the dance floor. Kise laughed at Kuroko's expression but soon, a girl had come and asked if she could dance with him. In a few minutes, everyone had filled the dance floor. As soon as the first song ended, Kagami played another Tchaikovsky, Schumann, Mozart, and Beethoven…

The night ended with Kagami's piano as the ballroom filled with laughter, chatter, and everything. He even played with the accompaniment of string ensemble Akashi had called for the dance. He smiled at them and they returned it before they quickly dived into the music.

That night, everyone dancing with everybody.

And for that night, they closed the school festival with so much joy. Even Akashi smiled though the rain was slightly messed things up, but they still enjoying it. Kagami played the piano while Akashi, Kise, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, and Kuroko danced with every single girl, doing their usual host club routine.

Tonight, everything was fine.

Maybe Kuroko was right after all. Everything's going to be all right.

* * *

**A/N : AAAARRRGGGHHH~! What the hell am I writing...?! This is so messed up... I'm sorry, everyone... *run to the corner and hide from the world***

**Please, review~?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : This is the tenth chapter of OreTai. It's a bit later than usual, I know... But I've been busy and I'm dead tired... I haven't proofread this chapter so I think I'll do it tomorrow... so, excuse any mistakes in this chapter.. I'll fix it if you pointed it out...**

**Enjoy, don't forget to review... and the cover for this is drawn by me, you can see it in full size on my tumblr... waterofkings dot tumblr dot com...**

* * *

**Oretachi no Taiga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai!**

**(Our Taiga Can't Be This Cute!)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Our Taiga and Delayed Dance**

* * *

Kagami Taiga groaned as he tried to lift his head up from his desk. He was tired for some reason. After the culture festival, they cleaned up the school, including from the properties they used to decorate. People were still talking, some teased him with his new title as "Miss Teikou", and Kagami would blush and told them to shut up. He did his job diligently though he was tired. Kuroko told him about Akashi's new plan on putting a piano in the host club so Kagami could play them. Well, the tall red head didn't mind though, at least now he got something else to do except for serving tea and snack and talking to the girls about how they were supposed to make an apple pie with crusty outer layers.

"Kagami-kun, please move yourself from the desk. We have to rearrange it," Kuroko said as he nudged Kagami's side.

"Just let this desk here, Kuroko," Kagami mumbled. "I'm dead tired."

"Don't be lazy, Kagami-kun. Now move," Kuroko said.

Kagami pouted and moved himself and let Kuroko helped to rearrange the desks. Kagami felt a bit guilty for not doing anything decided to help. He was glad that culture festival had ended and he should've said that he enjoyed it, though it was a bit disturbed by sudden rain. And during the ball, he didn't have a chance to show off his new dancing ability (yet part of him relieved he hadn't make a fool out of himself).

"Nee, nee, Kagami-kun, who will you take for your date tomorrow?" asked one of the girls in his class. Kagami groaned at the question. Even since this morning, they had pestering him about the so-called date. Kagami didn't want to date anyone. Especially not with the host club members. For him, they were his best friends. Well, you don't have a date with best friend. You go on date with a person you loved, like lovers or Kagami, he wouldn't go on a date with someone unless he was serious about them.

A date was not something you treat lightly, right?

Momoi had told him to pick someone, but Kagami didn't know who he had to choose.

"You could asked the one you like the most~!" Momoi said to him. But Kagami couldn't really decide. He could ask Kuroko maybe… But being on a date with Kuroko… Kagami scratch his head which actually wasn't that itchy, and sighed. No… he didn't want to go on a date with Kuroko. Kuroko was his best friend, and Kagami stayed on his principle about not going on a date with best _friend_.

"Can I just not do it?" asked Kagami.

"Tut, tut, Kagamin!" Momoi said as she waved her finger in a 'no'. "This is the rules of Miss Teikou competition, and you _will_ go."

"Well, I'm not exactly Miss Teikou material. Can't you make an exception?"

"No. No exception. I'm waiting for your answer tomorrow~!" Momoi smiled and waved at him as the pink haired girl walked off.

Maybe that conversation was what made him tired in the first place. Well, thinking was not Kagami's forte, but lately, it seemed like he had used his brain too much (was that even possible?). Usually, he would just go to the kitchen, cooked something and _voila! _He would forget his problems. Too bad the kitchen was out-of-order since someone had it blown up.

"Kagami-kun, Akashi-kun told me we will have a meeting this afternoon," said Kuroko after he had done with his task at hands.

"Do I have to come?" asked Kagami.

"Well, you don't have to if you don't want to, Kagami-kun. You seemed a bit tired though," said Kuroko.

"Oh, well… I'm going to head back to the dorm early today. I'm not feeling so well," said Kagami.

"Rest well, Kagami-kun. Remember, you still have to choose your date for tomorrow."

Kagami groaned at the mention of that matter. Kuroko only smiled and pat Kagami's head softly.

* * *

He went back to the dorm, threw himself onto the bed and closed his eyes, not bothered to change his uniform. Kagami fell asleep for the whole afternoon until dinner time and Kuroko knocked on his door. Kagami took a quick shower and changed his clothes before he followed the teal-blue haired boy to the dining hall. They sat on their usual table, talking about random things. Soon, Kise had joined them.

"Hello, Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi~!" the blond greeted with his famous bright smile and took his place next to Kuroko. "You didn't show up at the meeting this afternoon-ssu."

"Didn't I tell you Kagami-kun didn't feel well, Kise-kun?" Kuroko said.

"Ah, but I miss Kagamicchi's cooking-ssu~!" Kise said.

"The kitchen is out-of-order at the moment though," Kagami said. "Even if I came, I didn't make anything for snack."

"You're right-ssu," Kise said with a pout. "But anyway, there wasn't any important things discussed in the meeting. Mostly about Akashicchi's plans for the host club and so on. I think Midorimacchi will give you his note about that-ssu."

"Thanks, Kise," Kagami smiled at the blond who quickly returned.

Midorima showed up later, gave Kagami his note about the meeting just like Kise said. Kagami thanked the green haired boy and asked him if he want to join them on their table. Though he looked reluctant at first, Midorima had set his tray on the table and joined them. Murasakibara was next, followed by Aomine. Akashi didn't show up this time, and they were guessing he dine in his room again.

After dinner, they all headed down to their own rooms, but not Kagami. He had slept a lot this afternoon, he couldn't sleep now. He went to his room, grabbing his jacket and put it on before he sneaked out to the rooftop. Maybe he would find the cold night air calming.

The rooftop was empty when Kagami reached it, and he was glad. Now he could enjoy sometimes alone, no nagging Momoi or any other girls asking for his so-called date, or the teasing "Miss Teikou" from his classmates. Maybe he could spend the night here? Momoi couldn't bother him with his decision, and maybe he would show up on Monday morning, looking as if nothing was happening. Well, that was stupid.

Momoi could just pester him for some more until he gave up.

Kagami stood beside the railing; his chin cupped in his hand while his elbow resting on the railing. From the rooftop, he could see the glimmering lights of Tokyo from afar, and some smaller lights of nearby housings. The rest was almost pitch-black since Teikou Academy was surrounded with forest. Kagami felt the wind picked up as he tightened his jacket.

"I don't know you really like it here, Bakagami."

A voice suddenly came up and made Kagami turned around and he met a pair of navy blue eyes and hair. Aomine Daiki gave him his infamous smug on his face as he looked at Kagami.

"Shut up, Ahomine," Kagami retorted.

"This is my secret place, you know," Aomine said.

"Not anymore."

They didn't say anything. Just stared into the night sky, searching for something or anything. Well, the sky was cloudy tonight. They can't even see the moon. For a few minutes, they could only hear the soft sound of their breaths.

"So, have you decided about your date?" Aomine asked casually.

"I'm not in the mood talking about it."

"Hm? Well, Momoi was looking for you earlier. I bumped into her in the dorm lobby and she's been asking around if anyone saw you," Aomine said. "Why don't you just pick someone? I mean, it's only a date…"

"Well, you're supposed to date someone you loved, right?" Kagami asked. "I mean… I _love_ you guys, and you guys are my best friends… People don't date their best friends, right?"

Aomine was ready to head butt the red head for being so stupid. Seriously, what was he? Five? Even kindergarten children weren't this stupid. And here Aomine thought Kagami would be like a normal guy in this matter. Seriously, what kind of people who still thought you have to love each other in a romantic way to have a date? But from Kagami's expression right now, Aomine could see a distressed look. Seriously?

"Look, Kagami… When you're going on a date, what would you usually do?" asked Aomine.

"I don't know…" Kagami mumbled. "Watch movies, eat, shopping, and playing in game centre… I guess?"

"Well, okay, basically that. Now, when you hanging out with your friend, like we did yesterday, what would you usually do?"

"Ehm… Watch movies, eat, and going to arcade…" and the realization came to Kagami's mind. Aomine smiled at this.

"See? Basically, date was like hanging out with someone. You're hanging out with your friends, right? Rather than thinking of this as a date, why don't you just treat it like two friends hanging out for a day?" Aomine asked. "You don't have to stressing yourself up of thinking who to ask for this so-called date, but you can simply ask to choose who you would like to hanging out for a day with. Easy, right?"

Deep in his mind, Aomine felt sorry for anyone Kagami had asked in the end. They surely hoped for something more out of this, and here Aomine, indirectly telling Kagami to friend-zoned them. And yet, he didn't feel really bad though. Kise said all's fair in love and war. This was merely a counter-attack.

"Sometimes you can be smart, Ahomine!" Kagami said with a bright smile.

"I _am_ smart, Bakagami!" said Aomine. "You better tell Momoi now before she harassed someone just to find you."

"She wouldn't do that."

"You're right. She'd only harassed Tetsu."

Kagami chuckled a bit as he remembered how much the pink haired girl adored the quiet pale-blue haired boy.

"Well, now I know who I would ask for hanging-out," said Kagami.

"Who?" Aomine couldn't help but put some bitterness in his voice. He had to prepare himself to hear Kuroko or Kise, or Akashi, or Midorima, or Murasakibara's name out of Kagami's lips. Should he regret to put the idea on Kagami's head? Maybe it would be better just to let Kagami stressed himself out and ended up asking no one. No matter how much Aomine liked to tease the boy and watching the red blush bloomed on Kagami's face, Aomine felt the urge to help the red head. He didn't want to see that distressed look, and made him wanted to cheer Kagami up.

Even if Kagami only thought about the date as hanging-out between friends.

"I'm going with you," Kagami said casually.

"Huh?" Aomine's brain couldn't register the statement fast enough.

"Well, since our stroll around the festival yesterday was interrupted by rain and so on, I thought we could make up for it tomorrow?" Kagami asked. "I know your weekend passes revoked for a month, but Akashi told me he'd make an exception. At least, that's what he told me a few days ago."

"Huh…" Aomine still didn't know what to say. Kagami glanced at the tanned boy, looking for something, anything the slightly taller teen would say. "Did you… just ask me for the date…?"

"It's not a _date_!" Kagami said, face turned deep red of embarrassment. "You told me it can be just hanging-out between friends… And since you still owe to accompany me, I thought…" Kagami looked nervous right now, as he tried to avoid Aomine's eyes and covered his face in embarrassment. "I-it's okay if you don't want to… I… I can ask Kuroko or Kise…"

"Who said I'll refuse?" Aomine asked, smiling at Kagami. "Sure. Besides, the host club and student council will pay for any expenses we used."

"I thought you're rich," Kagami lifted his splitted eyebrows at Aomine's statement.

"I am. But there's nothing wrong about feeling happy when you know someone else would pay for your fun."

Kagami only smiled and shrugged at Aomine's statement. He decided to go downstairs and find Momoi, told her he would hang-out with Aomine tomorrow.

And then, a realization came to Aomine.

Did he just tell Kagami to friend-zoned him, now? Aomine sighed as he realized he just dug his own grave. Now he regretted for telling Kagami to treat this just as a hang-out between friends. This the second time Kagami came to him and asked him for this '_not-a-date_' thing.

Damn Kagami and his high defense!

* * *

Surprisingly Akashi had handled everything about Aomine's weekend passes revocation. With exception only for today, Aomine could go out of the school ground to the city. Now he was standing in the bus station with Kagami, while the red head reciting about what they should do for today.

"We probably had to go shopping for this new kitchen knives set they were talking about. I read it in a magazine about how good they are," Kagami said. Aomine only listened to the boy. They only went to Tokyo for crying out loud, and yet, Kagami was very excited like he had offered for a trip of a life time. Kagami had told him he never had a real chance to explore Tokyo and for today, they would spend a day wondering around the shopping district in Toshima.

"You looked a bit flushed today, Kagami," Aomine commented.

"Huh? I'm excited…" Kagami said.

"You talked like you've never been to Tokyo before," said Aomine.

"I've been to Tokyo," said Kagami. "I don't know why, but today, I'm feeling very excited."

"Because you're going on a date with me?" Aomine asked with a teasing smile on his face.

"This is not a date!" Kagami said. "This is just a hang-out between friends, okay?!"

Aomine chuckled at how cute Kagami looked like with his flushed face as he managed to convince himself about their '_not-date'_. If Kagami wanted this to be some normal outings, then so be it. Aomine couldn't hide the smug smirk on his face when the bus arrived and they got on the bus. They rode in comfortable silence until they stopped as soon as they arrived in the shopping district.

It was still 9 o'clock in the morning so most of the shops hadn't opened. Kagami pulled Aomine to one of the coffee shops, insisting he was hungry and they had to eat something before they went on for shopping. Kagami ordered some bagels for him and Aomine and also coffee. They sat in front of the coffee shop, enjoying the bagels and coffee while talking about things. After they finished, Kagami asked if Aomine wanted to go to some markets that sold groceries. Aomine couldn't help but agreed.

When they arrived, Aomine was surprised. Never had he seen this kind of lively atmosphere before. Growing up in a rich family, Aomine never went to this kind of market. His food was prepared by the chef, so he never saw what the real market would look like. Aomine was still gaping while Kagami had wondering around the place, looking at vegetables and fruits, talking to the seller.

"O-oi, Kagami… What kind of melon they sell over here? It's way too cheap!" Aomine whispered at Kagami who was still busy looking at the broccolis.

"Huh? That's just an ordinary melon, Aomine…" Kagami said.

"But it's way too cheap!"

"Aomine, don't tell me you've never been to this kind of traditional market?" Kagami asked.

"So what if I haven't?" Aomine retorted. Kagami wanted to laugh. Surely these rich guys… Kagami started to doubt if Aomine ever played in an arcade before. Before he went to a boarding school, Kagami had his chance for spending a few months in normal private high school. But to the students in Teikou, they had spent their times there, from elementary school to high school. Kagami knew they were raised in a different environment.

"Maybe we should just spend our time here?" Kagami asked.

"Won't it'd be too boring?" asked Aomine.

"You're right…" Kagami said. "But it was almost fascinating to see you so worked up about the price of a melon."

Aomine pouted while Kagami laughed light-heartedly. They continued to wondering around the place though from the corner of his eyes, Aomine swore he could catch a glimpse of purple hair.

* * *

"Mukkun, you almost got us caught!" Momoi yelled at the purple haired teen beside her. "Forget about the snack already…!"

"But Sacchin~ They're very cheap~" Murasakibara whined.

"Now is not a good time, Atsushi," Akashi said calmly. "Are you sure this is a real apple?" he asked as he motioning for a stack of red apples nearby, being sold half-price.

"They're real, Akashi-kun," Kuroko said calmly, "Though I'm still wondering how they could sell something this cheap… Do they even get profit?"

"I think they do," Midorima answered. "Okay, this is getting ridiculous. Does that banner just say they sold bee plushie for 130 yen?"

"It does-ssu," Kise saind. "Midorimacchi, don't tell me…?"

"Bee plushie is today's lucky item," Midorima put his small bee figurine in his pocket and quickly went to the seller to get bigger bee plushie. He was surprised when the seller couldn't take a credit card so Midorima had to pay it in cash.

"They're starting to move," Momoi said as she never took her eyes off the two teenage boys who just left a vendor and continued to walk. "I was really surprised Kagamin had decided who he would take on this date. Though he kept insisting it's just a normal outing…"

The six of them were now following Aomine and Kagami. The host club members were surprised when they heard from Momoi that Kagami had chose Aomine to go with him, and the pink haired girl was so excited to see her favorite red-head and her childhood friend going on a date. She wanted to follow them, just _follow_ without interfering. Midorima agreed, saying the picture they might get from this date would sell well in the host club. That's why now Kise had equipped himself with a DSLR camera and tele lens. For Kuroko, it was a simple pocket camera.

Momoi had made them swore they would not doing anything to ruin Kagami's date and they agreed after Momoi threatened them. So, here they were now.

"Momoicchi, they're heading for another store-ssu!" Kise said.

"We can't follow them there…" Akashi said. "Satsuki, is there any back door of this store?"

Momoi's brain starting to work to find the data she would need to answer Akashi's question.

"There is one…!" Momoi said. "Don't tell me…?"

"No. Taiga was too oblivious to notice our presences and Daiki doesn't know this area," Akashi said. "But just to be safe, Shintarou and Ryouta could guard the back door in case they're coming out from there. We'll contact you if we saw any movement."

"Roger-ssu!"

With that, Kise and Midorima went to the back door. The rest of them were trying to find some place to hide and watched over the front of the shop.

"Akashi-kun, you seemed to enjoy this," Kuroko commented.

"Hm? I wonder, Tetsuya…"

* * *

After wondering around from one shop to another, Kagami and Aomine went to arcade. It had been a long time since the last time Kagami came to this kind of place, and Aomine never went to one. They played some shooting games, shoot some hoops, and enjoyed it. After that, they searched for lunch (Aomine shouted once again at how cheap the teriyaki burger was) and ate together.

Once again, Aomine's eyes caught a glimpse of something. This time it was something green, and his gut told him they had been followed. Aomine turned to say something to Kagami, but he realized the boy had been quiet after their time in the arcade.

"Kagami, are you okay?" Aomine asked. The boy's face were flushed and wet from sweat. It wasn't that hot out here, and yet, Kagami was sweating a lot.

"I'm okay…" Kagami mumbled as he wiped the sweats from his face.

"No… You don't look too good…" said Aomine. He leant to Kagami and touched the boy's forehead with his hand. Aomine cursed softly. "You have fever."

"I'm fine," Kagami said stubbornly.

"You've been feeling unwell since this morning, haven't you?" Aomine asked. "We're heading back. I'll call my driver—"

"No… We haven't gone to the park…"

"You're sick, dumbass," Aomine said. "The others would kill me if they know—"

"I can still go on."

"I'm calling my driver," Aomine pulled out his cellphone, but Kagami easily snatched it from his hand and put it into his pocket.

"I said no," Kagami said, voice still firm despite his condition. Aomine tried to get it back, but Kagami skillfully protect the phone inside his pocket. "There's a small concert in the park nearby every late afternoon. I just want to see it once…"

"Bakagami! We're going back to the dorm, NOW."

"No! The concert, I…"

Aomine sighed as he looked at the stubborn expression on Kagami's face.

"Why do you want to see it so badly?" he asked.

"My mother used to bring me to see them when we still leave in America. When… when I heard they came to Japan, I want to see them…" Kagami said. "Please, Aomine…"

Kagami's pleading look melted Aomine's determination to bring the red head back to the dorm. He looked around the burger joint and saw no one paid attention to them. Aomine scooted over so he sat next to Kagami, pulling the other boy closer and let him rest his head on his shoulder. Kagami was tensed before Aomine whispered something to tell him to relax. They still had a few hours before this so called mini concert, so Aomine decided to let Kagami rested for now.

He was glad they had taken the furthest seat, so they could have their privacy while letting Kagami to take a rest for awhile.

Without them realizing it, six pairs of eyes watched their very moves and stared wide-eyed when Aomine pulled Kagami to rest his head on the tanned boy's shoulder.

* * *

Kagami's fever hadn't gone down. Aomine sighed. He glanced at his clock, realizing it was time to wake Kagami up. He softly shook the boy until Kagami groaned and opened his eyes. Red orbs stared into the dark blue one, and Aomine let out a smirk as he pinched Kagami's cheek playfully. He smirked as Kagami's pouted and rubbed his cheek.

"What's that for, Ahomine?" he asked. His voice sounded weak and a little hoarse.

"I still think we should go back to the dorm, but you insisted on watching this concert…"

"Ah, yes…" Kagami murmured. "Let's go."

They walked slowly to the park Kagami had mentioned before. It was a simple park where children usually played. There was nothing special about this place. The only thing that attracted Aomine's attention was a small group of people surrounding something, and Aomine could hear the soft voice of violin and the sound of cello, forming a harmony with flute, oboe, and contra-bass.

"That's it, Aomine," Kagami said quietly as he tried to walk faster. They wanted to get closer, but Kagami's feet and the crowds couldn't get them close enough. So, they settled under one of the trees in the park, leaning on the tree, enjoying the concert from afar.

"Why do you insist on watching them anyway?" Aomine asked. "You cannot see anything from here."

"At least we could still hear the song…" Kagami said.

"But this song sounds familiar…"

"Of course it is. I played it in the ball," Kagami said. "'Waltz of the Flowers' by Tchaikovsky."

"By the way, you didn't dance that night," Aomine said. "You ended up playing the piano."

"Well, I'm glad…"

"Hm? So I wouldn't tease you for having two left legs?" Aomine smirked. "I wonder if you really can dance properly without stepping on your partner's feet."

"I can dance just fine now. Thanks to Momoi."

"Too bad you can't prove it now, can you?"

"I'll prove it to you, Ahomine," Kagami said.

"Don't be stupid. You can barely stand."

Kagami kept quiet since Aomine's words were true. Indeed he couldn't stand on his own. He leaned all his weight on the tree, and let Aomine's hands supporting him to keep standing. As the soft melody of 'Waltz of the Flower' almost lulled him to sleep. He felt really tired now, and his his head was pounding like crazy. And yet, he wanted to see the performance until the end, no matter how much Aomine tried to coax him to go back to the dorm and see the doctor.

"Then maybe next time, I'll show you…" Kagami said.

"Sure, whatever," Aomine ruffled the boy's red mane as he felt Kagami's skin was still hot and damp with sweat. He started to worry about Kagami's condition now. "Okay, I don't care what would you say, but I'm calling my driver now and we're going to the hospital before we head down to the dorm," Aomine said firmly as he fished his cell phone from Kagami's pocket.

In ten minutes, his driver arrived with a sleek silver Benz. Aomine dragged Kagami to the back seat and they headed down to the hospital. Kagami got himself checked, and the doctor said it was only a small fever due to the exhaustion. Aomine sighed in relieve when the doctor said Kagami would be fine and his fever started to go down. She said Kagami didn't have to stay overnight; just a complete bed rest and the red head would be fine.

From the hospital, they headed back to the dorm. Aomine helped Kagami to get into his room, while he went to the kitchen and asked the kitchen staff to make porridge for Kagami. The cooks gladly helped and told Aomine she would send it to Kagami's room as soon as possible.

Later that night, the host club members had gathered in Kagami's room (except for Momoi since she couldn't get into the boy's dorm room), checking out on the red head. And furthermore, Aomine got an earful of lectures from Midorima about Kagami's condition and how he should be responsible to get Kagami to the hospital as soon as he found out the red head got fever, not a few hours after that.

After Kagami fell asleep, Aomine closed the door slowly and went back to his own room. In his head, he still could hear Kagami's words when he whispered in his delirious state to the hospital.

"_I'm sorry… I ruined it again…"_

* * *

**A/N : Sorry for any mistakes... I simply hadn't proofread this... Sorry if this chapter isn't that good and felt a bit rushed...**

**Please review~?**


End file.
